<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vellichor by kitkat_tat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808166">Vellichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat_tat/pseuds/kitkat_tat'>kitkat_tat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragons, Elves, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairies, Fear of Heights, Gen, Happy Ending, Merpeople, Nymphs &amp; Dryads, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, gahyeon is everyone's baby, so many cameos because i'm a multistan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat_tat/pseuds/kitkat_tat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gahyeon opens a mysterious book that transports her to another world filled with mythical creatures, she must search for a way back before she is trapped forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nobody has a fixed path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have just clicked on this fic, thank you so much! I am incredibly excited to be sharing this, and have been working on developing it for nearly a year now.<br/>Updates will be made every two weeks, sometime around Saturday. I am a full-time student and have a job again, so I really don't have a ton of free time at the moment. However, I also only have about two months left until break, so yay! If you are worried about this fic being left incomplete at any point, don't, because I have all the chapters outlined in detail. I will do everything in my power to finish it :)<br/>With that, I hope you enjoy the first chapter~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A cold and brisk morning met the residents of Seoul as they commuted, sometimes in a hurry, to work or school. Even though it was only September, chilly winds were already sweeping over the city, forcing people to bundle up as they stepped out their doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon sighed as she stood in the subway car on her way to school. Her earbuds blasted a pop song in a desperate attempt to lift her mood ever so slightly. But it wasn’t working. She sighed again as she began to walk in tandem with the rest of the passengers getting off at her stop. Even though the semester had only just begun, she was already counting down the days until it would be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the sky was cloudy, and the trees were shedding their brown leaves. Gahyeon took an earbud out of her ear just to listen to the sound of them crunching underneath her sneakers. She smiled a little, brushing her black hair behind her ear. When she looked up, she saw her two friends waiting for her at the entrance of Seoul High.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun noticed her first, turning to wave, her blonde hair tied up in a neat bun. Even from a distance, Gahyeon could see her pink nose. Next to her, Chaewon had half her face buried in a thick scarf, her short, light brown hair fanning out around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about you two, but I am seriously over this cold weather.” Dahyun said as Gahyeon bounded over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have to disagree.” Gahyeon interjected with a cheeky grin. “Autumn is my favorite time of year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun shot her a bewildered look as she sniffed and tugged her padded jacket tighter around her. “I don’t get you…summer is quite literally the best season. There are pool parties, ice cream and popsicles, trips to the beach; what more do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, how about red and orange leaves? Halloween? Pumpkin spice scones?” Gahyeon listed off. “I think those are all superior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun just shook her head in response as the three of them started to walk towards the main building. “Chaewon, back me up here.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaewon raised her eyebrows, unsure if she really wanted to get involved in their small dispute. After a moment of hesitation, she said, “Sorry Dahyun, but I’m going to have to side with Gahyeon on this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon grinned even wider, wiggling her eyebrows at Dahyun, who frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re literally wearing the biggest scarf I have ever seen in my life!” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I still like the cold weather.” Chaewon said with a shrug as they entered the building, following the stream of other students upstairs to their respective classrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them walked inside their math class and sat down in the back corner. Gahyeon shrugged off her jacket and hung it over the back of her chair as the teacher stood up to call roll and make a few announcements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please know that starting today, art classes and after-school programs have been cancelled permanently due to the school’s budget and a lack of interest from the student body. In addition, please start preparing now to take your exams at the end of this semester. They will determine your eligibility for acceptance into certain schools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon let out an audible groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun glanced over at her. “I thought you were good at math.” She whispered, leaning slightly out of her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon shook her head, dramatically resting it down face-first onto her desk. “For some reason it just isn’t clicking with me lately.” She mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up.” Chaewon said, turning around in her seat and patting Gahyeon’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’m sure you’ll get it if you just give it some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right at that moment, their teacher decided to hand back the tests they had taken last Friday. Chaewon got hers first, and she immediately began to flip through and look over the corrections made to her answers. When Gahyeon’s landed on her desk, all she could focus on was the large ‘C’ written in red ink. It looked up at her, tauntingly. After a moment, she flipped it over. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That afternoon, the three of them stood stretching on the track that circled the soccer field. Gym was the only other class they shared, and they used it to their advantage. None of them really cared about how well they did in any of the physicals anyways, so they used it as an opportunity to hang out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon tightened the ponytail at the back of her head. She had changed into a simple gray shirt and black track pants. Another great thing about the colder weather was that she didn’t have to wear shorts. She much preferred wearing baggy or loose-fitting bottoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were finished stretching, their instructor told them to walk a few laps. Gahyeon and her friends trailed near the back as the class began to warm up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to graduate.” Chaewon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon silently agreed. No more math tests. No more required physical exercise. No more homework. That was the ideal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here.” Dahyun muttered in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I graduate,” Chaewon continued, “I’m going to get into the top school in this city. And then I’ll start my own business.” She spread her hands out as if her entire life were framed in a single picture before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, big dreams.” Dahyun said, her eyebrows raised slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the way to do it.” Chaewon shrugged. “What do you want to do after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun smirked. “That’s easy. I want to get a job that pays a ton so I can be rich in my thirties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Chaewon said, unsure whether to be unimpressed, or in admiration of her confidence. “So you don’t care what job you work, you just want it to pay well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not well, I want it to pay a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ton</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dahyun emphasized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that in order to find a job like that you have to specialize in something, right?” Chaewon asked flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it.” Dahyun waved her hand. “What about you, Gahyeon?” She asked, likely in an attempt to move the conversation away from herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked up in surprise. She hadn’t been paying a whole lot of attention to what her friends had been talking about, but now that both their eyes fell to her, she felt her face grow warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t really know what I’m going to do after high school. I haven’t thought about it too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t going to apply for college?” Chaewon asked. The students had made it around the field once and were starting their second lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon shrugged. “I’m not good at anything; I don’t even know what I’d study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good at math.” Dahyun interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>average</span>
  </em>
  <span> at math.” Gahyeon corrected her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, part of the college experience is trying things out to figure out what you do and don’t like.” Chaewon said wisely. Two of her sisters had already gone through college, and had given her a lot of life advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon just shrugged again, the conversation making her feel lethargic. “Maybe I’ll go if I get a scholarship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I heard that most people don’t know what they’re going to do until they’re 40 years old.” Dahyun said, “So it’s not uncommon to not have an idea about what you’re going to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded, somewhat thoughtfully, just as Chaewon turned to Dayun and said, “Wow, that was three negatives in one sentence, way to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Dahyun said, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon walked in silence next to her friends as they bickered back and forth, letting their advice simmer in the back of her mind and pretending to listen to Dahyun complain about how she was craving bubble tea. After about two more laps, their instructor called them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The class moved inside the gym to practice on the rock wall, lining up in pairs. Chaewon went before them, easily scaling the wall in less than ten minutes. When she landed back on the ground, she took off her harness and winked at Dahyun and Gahyeon, who were up next. Gahyeon took a deep breath, stepping onto the squishy mat next to her friend and picking up the discarded harness before slipping it on herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips. She didn’t know why they had to be graded on how well they could complete certain physical tasks. It was just another way for her classmates to compare each other, and Gahyeon didn’t like it one bit. With other activities, like frisbee or soccer, it was more bearable. But today… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shaking hand, she grasped the first rock sticking out of the wall. Next to her, Dahyun glanced over. Gahyeon could feel her gaze, and knew exactly what she was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped another rock, and then placed her foot on a sizable one next to her knee. Dahyun chose to remain silent—which Gahyeon was thankful for—and started climbing on her side. Even though she was moving slowly, her friend soon passed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon used her leg to push herself up, placing her other foot on another large rock. No longer on the ground, her arms started to tremble a little, but she refused to give up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look down, don’t look down, don’t look down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced herself to focus on finding new rocks to move her hands and feet to. She didn’t think, just moved her limbs methodically. Above her, Dahyun had nearly reached the top. But Gahyeon didn’t look, she just tried to tunnel her vision into the task at hand: grabbing new rocks, and pulling herself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But each time she looked down to find new footholds, the ground would spin a little more, and she would feel slightly dizzier. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, trying to break free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway up, Gahyeon thought her legs were ready to give out. She closed her eyes momentarily, clutching the wall as sweat beaded across her forehead. Dahyun had reached the top and was waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon lifted her right hand to reach for the green rock above her, but suddenly drew it back to her chest as she let out a sharp exhale. Hot tears of shame pricked the corners of her eyes as she knew, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, that she wasn’t going to be able to climb to the top. Her legs had turned to jello; she could do nothing but cling pitifully to the wall where she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun began walking back down the wall with her legs extending until she came to a stop where Gahyeon was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s go back down.” She said, extending her arm for Gahyeon to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked over at her friend, her lips drawn in a thin line. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and extended her arm slowly. She clasped Dahyun’s hand and exhaled shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now just extend your legs from the wall, and the harnesses will carry us down.” Dahyun said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded. She knew what to do, she just didn’t know if she could get her body to respond. With her eyes squeezed shut, she moved her other hand to grip the harness. Then, with shaking legs, she carefully pushed herself away from the wall, her heart skipping beats as she walked back down the wall with her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was back on the mat, a wave of such overwhelming relief washed over her, and all she could do was sit there for a few moments, her body numb. The rest of the class chattered around her, and she vaguely registered Dahyun standing up and taking off her harness. Then their teacher was calling for the next pair to go up, so she forced her shaking hands to remove the harness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped off the mat and joined her friends, her entire body hot with embarrassment that eventually faded as the day went on.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon sighed for what seemed like the fifth time in the past half hour. She grit her teeth and flicked her pencil away from her in frustration. She was bent over her math homework, and had been for an embarrassingly long amount of time now. She just couldn’t figure out the stupid equations and formulas and parabolas, and at this point, the letters and numbers on the page were starting to float up into the air, scrambling her brain even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opted to lean back in her chair and spin away from the desk instead, her eyes traveling around her dark room. The sun had set long ago, and the only light came from the lamp that sat on top of her desk. Gahyeon’s gaze eventually landed on the bookshelf next to her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends’ conversation from earlier was still lingering in the back of her mind. A part of her believed in what she had said earlier—that she didn’t plan on going to college. She didn’t have a job, nor any marketable skills for that matter, so there was no way for her to pay for it. On top of that, her grades were far from amazing. She would even go so far as to say that she was doing quite poorly in all her classes. Sure, once upon a time (in middle school) she had been a top student in her class. But part of life was realizing that you could never be the best at anything. And in her case, she was good at nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But another part of her felt…sad. Was she really destined to just move through life and not try to make anything extraordinary of it? It seemed like everyone else had dreams for their futures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So then…what were hers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt a tightness grip her throat. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest, her gaze still firmly planted on her bookshelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then an idea popped into her head, and the tightness she had felt disappeared as it was replaced with excitement. She decided that her math homework could wait. At least for a little while. Gahyeon stood up and slipped a hoodie over her head, padding over to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She peeked out into the hallway to see if her mother was up, but the kitchen lights were off. She had probably already gone to bed, so Gahyeon stepped into the hallway and shut her door softly. Then she tip-toed over to the front door of their apartment, holding her breath as she stepped across the wooden boards, but thankfully, none of them made any noise. She slipped her sneakers on and closed the front door behind her, exhaling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she practically began skipping down the street, feeling weightless underneath the cloudy sky. Gahyeon didn’t make a habit of sneaking out, but she knew what her mother’s response would have been if she had asked her permission to go out at night. And breaking the rules occasionally just felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gahyeon approached the end of the street, she peered into the low windows of a small and dusty bookshop. She rounded the corner and stepped through the already-open door, walking past the vacant front desk. This was her favorite place to go,  her favorite place to find books she could get lost in and escape reality for a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers danced across the spines of the worn books on the shelves as she walked further and further into the shelves. Books were practically exploding from every square inch of the store’s space, stacked to the ceiling and making the aisles narrow and winding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon hummed lightly to herself, pulling a few books out of their spots to look at the covers before nestling them back where she found them. Her eyes traveled down and across the shelves as she walked, waiting for something to catch her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And something did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came to a stop, her eyes resting on a thick, brown, leather-bound book, sticking out from a shelf near the ground. Gahyeon crouched down and pulled it out, rubbing her hand across the cover with slight fascination. The book didn’t have a title. Instead, the cover was filled with the intricate carving ot a tree. Its branches stretched up, reaching for the top corners of the cover, while the roots spiraled down and stretched to the bottom, ending in a circle beneath the earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt a chill run up her spine. She looked down to see a few dried leaves blow past her feet, and frowned slightly. She turned to look at the windows of the store, but they were fastened shut, like usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting the inside of her cheek, she turned her attention back to the book, unable to help herself as she traced the branches carved into the cover so delicately. Then she opened the front cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blinding light burst forth from the pages, startling Gahyeon. She took a step back, only to catch her heel on a root growing out of the floorboards that </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t been there before. The book fell from her hands as she stumbled backwards. She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only she didn’t hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon screamed as she free-fell through the air, the wind ripped out of her lungs. Above her, a completely different sky, one filled with thousands of twinkling stars, looked down on her. Her voice bounced cacophonously off the hills around her as she flailed her arms around, attempting to stop the impending doom that was rushing up to meet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even get to look down at her surroundings, before she hit the surface of a large pond with a crash, and became enveloped in icy, inky black darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For anyone here after reading The universe is filled with light, wondering what the heck happened to my stray kids fic that I promised to upload: I've had to re-think the whole story-line and remove like, 10 chapters of a character arc, so I won't be uploading it any time soon. Hence why I decided to post this one instead, and also why I'm uploading content in the middle of the semester instead of at the beginning, like I had planned. All that to say, I'm glad that I could get the chance to revise it before anyone actually read it, so it was for the best.<br/>Cheers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Abandon thought,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was so surprised to see that people left kudos on my first chapter ;-; thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gahyeon sank into the freezing water for a few moments, her body slightly in shock from falling so high through the air and landing in cold water. But then her lungs began to scream for air, so her eyes flew open as she tried to resurface. For an alarming while, she was just floundering in the water, unsure of which way was up or down. But then her foot struck the bottom, and she pushed herself up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her head broke the surface, she let out a gasp before sucking in huge lungfuls of air, her throat burning. The pond wasn’t as deep as she had first thought, the water only coming up to her waist. How she managed to not smack against the bottom after falling from such a height, she didn’t know, but she was grateful nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s legs started to shake badly, almost making her fall over into the water again. She waded towards the shore, crawling on all fours when the water became too shallow to support her weight. Once she had dragged herself onto the grass that surrounded the pond, she rolled over onto her back, breathing heavily, and looking up at the starry sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long she lay there like that, just looking up at the sky, grass and mud in her fists, listening to the sound of toads croaking nearby. But eventually a loud bang startled her out of her thoughts. She turned her head, only just noticing the little cottage that stood several meters away. One of the lights came on inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gahyeon thought. How was she supposed to explain that she had just fallen into some stranger’s pond? Then she remembered that she had been standing in a bookstore only moments before, but absolutely no one was going to believe that if she tried to explain how she had apparently teleported from one place to the other. She wasn’t even sure she would be able to explain it to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another crash sounded within the cottage, followed by someone yelling something about cherries. Gahyeon scrambled to her feet, her heart beating quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a second, the back door flew open, spilling light onto the stony steps and the wet grass. A girl stood in the doorway, dressed in a simple black dress and brandishing a stick for some reason. Some of her blonde hair was sticking out in places, like it hadn’t been brushed in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I SWEAR IF I CATCH YOU STUFFING TOADS WITH EXPLODING JELLIES ONE MORE TIME I—oh.” The girl yelled before stopping abruptly when her eyes landed on Gahyeon, who had taken a step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’re you?” The girl asked, stepping down out of her cottage. Gahyeon just stared at her, standing in her drenched clothes with her black hair plastered across the side of her face. She clutched her arms, starting to shiver in the cold, evening breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I should introduce myself first.” The girl said, lowering the stick in her hand. “My name is Kim Minji. I live here.” She said, gesturing back at the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon didn’t have the faintest idea where “here” was, or how she had arrived for that matter. Maybe she was dreaming…? But then why wasn’t she able to wake up? She decided to ask just to be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gahyeon.” She said in a small voice. “And, um, where is ‘here’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The town of Grimspell.” Minji said, pointing down the hill. In the distance, Gahyeon could make out flickering lights and buildings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Gahyeon said. She had never heard of the town before. “And how far away is that from Seoul?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Not sure I’ve ever heard of it.” She said after some consideration. “And I’ve traveled to every inch of this realm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt her heart sink. She was nowhere near Seoul? She had just been standing there moments before. It just didn’t make sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji frowned, looking Gahyeon up and down. “Why don’t we figure out exactly what’s going on after you’ve taken a shower and put on some dry clothes?” She said. “You look like you’re freezing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. Gahyeon was clutching the sleeves of her sweatshirt in a desperate, yet futile attempt to warm herself up a fraction. As much as she wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower right now, something held her back. She didn’t know this girl, and had only met her a few moments ago. If you could even call their exchange of words, “meeting someone.” She knew her name, and that was it. What if this girl was secretly a murderer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon closed her eyes and willed herself not to jump to conclusions. Minji seemed nice enough. She lived in a small cottage that overlooked a small town with an admittedly weird name. Perhaps there was nothing more to her than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Gahyeon said finally, her voice clearly laced with hesitation But Minji just smiled and beckoned her inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon walked up the steps and looked around the interior of the cottage. She was standing in a small kitchen with a table and two chairs pushed up against the window. To the left, was an equally small living space with a single couch. Around the corner to the right, were two other doors. Gahyeon assumed each of them led to a bedroom and a bathroom. Soft, yellow light illuminated a large collection of indoor plants and crystals, hanging from the walls and sitting on nearly every surface available.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bathroom is right over here.” Minji said, showing Gahyeon to the door closest to them. “Let me grab you a towel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She disappeared into the other room. Gahyeon looked inside the bathroom, where an old-fashioned tub stood. It wasn’t built into the ground, like she was so used to seeing in people’s apartments. Instead, it had four, brass legs that looked like claws. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji reappeared and handed Gahyeon a towel and a bundle of black fabric. “And here’s a change of clothes for when you’re done. It should fit, but if it doesn’t, or you prefer a different style, just let me know!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon thanked her and set them down on the lid of the toilet. Then she closed the door and peeled the wet sweatshirt off her skin, setting it on the edge of the tub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she felt considerably cleaner and warmer, Gahyeon unfolded the black clothing Minji had handed her. It turned out to be a black dress, similar to the one the older girl had been wearing. Gahyeon pulled it over her head and glanced in the mirror. It wasn’t something she would normally wear, she thought to herself as she turned to look at it from all angles, but at least it was comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon hung her towel up and walked out to the kitchen. Minji hummed to herself, facing the stove. There were two mugs placed on the table, so Gahyeon moved over to them and took a seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea?” Minji asked, walking over with a steaming kettle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, sure.” Gahyeon said, not wanting to be rude. She watched Minji pour the aromatic green liquid into her cup. When she went to place the pot back onto the stove, Gahyeon spotted a bowl of cubed sugar in the center of the table that she could have sworn hadn’t been there before. But she preferred her tea plain, so she didn’t touch it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji returned to the table and sat down across from Gahyeon gracefully. “So,” She began. “Who are you? Actually, a better question would be, what are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon gave her an incredulous look. “What am I supposed to say? Human?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an odd question, but apparently she had given the correct answer when Minji’s eyebrows raised in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a human?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon laughed nervously. “Are you not…?” She lifted her mug to her lips to take a sip of tea, attempting to fill the awkward tension in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji sat back in her chair. “No.” She stated matter-of-factly. “I’m a witch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon coughed, almost choking on her tea. She set her cup down quickly. “You’re a…” She trailed off, looking the other girl up and down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A witch.” Minji affirmed, pulling the stick from earlier out of her pocket. She tapped the bowl of sugar and it floated up into the air, drifting over her head, and nestling into the cupboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s mouth dropped open, and she only closed it after she realized she was probably being rude. But still, it was a lot to take in. The girl sitting in front of her had just proved that magic was real. Magic! The thing of fairy tales!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you, uh,” Gahyeon licked her lips. “You can cast spells and stuff? You can use magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji nodded. “I know it must be a lot to take in for a being who does not possess magical abilities.” She said. “But yes, I have been able to use magic my whole life. We witches learn how to cast spells, brew potions, and much more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are more of you?” Gahyeon asked in quiet fascination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Minji said, “The rest of my coven lives in the town below the hill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon vaguely felt herself nod in understanding. Minji had called it Grimspell, though now that she knew who its residents were, the name felt…a little obvious. It was like something out of a kid’s cartoon. Which reminded her that she still didn’t know exactly how she had traveled to a world with… witches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if I’m no longer in Korea, then where are we?” Gahyeon asked. “I didn’t even know witches were real, or that magic existed.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>And part of me still thinks I’m dreaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She bit down on her tongue, keeping the last concern to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let me show you!” Minji clapped her hands together and stood up, moving over to a cupboard underneath the kitchen counter space. She rummaged around for a bit, moving aside some weird objects that Gahyeon didn’t even have a name for. Finally she returned with a rolled up, weathered piece of parchment. She spread it out on the table in front of Gahyeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the world of Namuseol.” Minji said. Then she pointed to a tiny cluster of buildings on the western side of the map, close to the ocean. “And this is Grimspell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…this can’t be real…” Gahyeon murmured. “Half an hour ago, I was standing in a bookstore in Seoul. Now you’re telling me that I’m in a completely different world filled with…with witches?” She looked up at Minji, silently begging her to say sike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, actually, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon raised her eyebrows hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not just witches who live here. There are elves, faeries, vampires, werewolves, nymphs, and mermaids too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Gahyeon dropped her head into her hands. Minji slowly sat down across from her again, her eyebrows scrunched in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gahyeon, tell me exactly what you did before falling into my pond.” She said. “Everything that led up to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon lifted her head, her eyes distant as she thought back to the events that had transpired earlier. “I went for a walk down the street to my favorite bookstore.” She said. “While I was looking around, I picked up this cool, leather-bound book. It was really thick and heavy, and had a tree on the cover, but no title.” She frowned, trying to remember what had happened next. “Then I opened it and…I remember seeing bright light come out of the pages…which was really weird.” She paused to think for a moment. “Then I stepped backwards, and tripped over something. And then the next thing I knew, I was falling through the air. I never touched the ground of the bookstore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji pursed her lips, interlacing her fingers under her chin. “You said there was a tree on the cover?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded. “And an identical one on the back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch hummed. “Look here.” She said, tapping the center of the map laid out in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon followed her gaze, gasping slightly when she saw the drawing of a large tree, directly in the center. It looked exceedingly similar to the one that had been on the cover of the book. It wasn’t identical, but it was close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the tree of fiction.” Minji explained. “It’s the center of our world, and all the more reason I think the book you picked up transported you here for some reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then how am I supposed to get back?” Gahyeon asked, glancing back up. “The book wasn’t with me when I fell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji frowned, and Gahyeon was worried for a moment that she wouldn’t have an answer. But then she placed her palms on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have a theory.” She said. “Just a theory. If there was a copy of the book in your world, um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth.” Gahyeon supplemented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Minji said. “If there was a copy of the book on Earth that transported you here, to Namuseol, then maybe there is a copy here that can transport you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon perked up. “You really think there’s a copy in this world?” She asked, smiling for the first time since she landed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know for sure.” Minji admitted. “But it’s highly probable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt her heart soar. She would be able to get back home. She would be able to leave the world of mythical fairy tale creatures behind her and get back to her real life. Assuming this was all actually happening and not some weird sort of fever dream. She was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>convinced it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then her shoulders drooped as she looked at the map of Namuseol again. It was huge; the town of Grimspell was a penny amongst vast forests and mountains and lakes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Gahyeon said. “How are we supposed to find one book in this entire world?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji laughed, and Gahyeon found the noise strangely comforting. “Well that’s what libraries are for!” She said. “And you’re just in luck because I happen to be good friends with the owner of Nauseol’s most extensive one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt a small smile tug on her lips, Minji’s certainty erasing any doubts she had. Of course they had libraries, and of course there would be some way for them to track down the book. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She lives here.” Minji said, pointing to a forest in the northwestern corner of the map. “In the kingdom of Vaerin, where the forest elves live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon raised her eyebrows. So Minji’s good friend was an elf, like the ones from european mythology. She was both excited and scared at the prospect of meeting them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, so when are we going to go?” Gahyeon asked, eager to leave the nightmare behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji quirked an eyebrow. “Not tonight, if that’s what you’re thinking.” She said, stifling a chuckle as Gahyeon’s expression deflated visibly. “I don’t think either of us are up for that journey right now. You especially should get some rest. I don’t doubt this whole revelation has been anything but exhausting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded, trying not to appear too sullen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll leave tomorrow.” Minji said. “I may have to check in with some members of my coven first, but we will leave as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Gahyeon asked, her eyes shining a little. “You really mean that?” She had met this girl less than an hour ago, yet here she was, going out of her way to help her. She could have just as easily refused to let her shower in her bathroom, or turned her into a toad. Or well, whatever witches did to people they didn’t like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Minji said, standing up and rolling up her map. “I want to help you get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon smiled, warmth blossoming in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But first, we need to get some rest.” Minji said. “You can sleep on the couch for tonight, and don’t worry, it’s much more comfortable than it looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded, watching her disappear into her bedroom and reappear a moment later carrying several blankets and pillows. Minji set them down on the couch and then took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” She said. “If you, uh, need anything, I’ll be in there.” She pointed to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded again, and then watched as she disappeared once more. This time, though, she didn’t reappear. Gahyeon sighed to herself, before arranging the pillows and blankets into a makeshift bed. She laid down on the couch, sinking into it slightly. Minji had been right—it was very comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled the blankets up to her chin and stared up at the ceiling. As if on cue, all the lights in the house dimmed to a faint glow. Right. Magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon blinked, feeling far from sleepy. Her mind was racing with too many thoughts. What was her mother doing right now? Had she noticed that she was gone? What would her friends be thinking at school tomorrow? What if she wasn’t able to find the book to get back home?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She forcibly pushed that last thought out of her head, turning onto her side. She would find a way. She had to. And with that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I know, these first two chapters are just packed with exposition and world building and not much else. I promise the plot will start rolling next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bewitch yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween everyone! I coordinated the timing of my first two chapters so I could bring you this very witchy chapter today :3 enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gahyeon woke to the sound of cooking food. She groaned, rolling over underneath the heap of blankets piled on top of her. Perhaps she could have fallen back to sleep, but the smell wafted over and her stomach growled in protest. So, with her hair flattened against one side of her face, Gahyeon sat up, her eyes still closed and her face slightly puffy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been having the strangest dream. She met a witch who had given her tea and told her she needed to go on a quest to retrieve an ancient artifact in a forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon blinked, slowly opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. The plants sitting on the windowsill, the crystals dangling in the morning light, and Minji cooking breakfast in a slightly different black dress: this one was short in the front and longer in the back, with long, see-through sleeves made of lace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Minji said cheerily as she turned around carrying a pan of food over to the table, her tall, black boots visible from the front. “How did you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon watched as she spooned eggs and sausages onto the plates before setting the pan back on the stove to stay warm. “Uh, good, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji chuckled to herself, taking in Gahyeon’s messy hair and sleepy eyes. She smoothed out her black apron before taking out her wand and tapping a small pot on the stove. A wooden spoon began to slow stir the contents as Minji sprinkled pinches of spices into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon sat for a few moments, before she decided she should probably freshen up. She folded the blankets and lay them on one side of the couch before slipping into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Minji didn’t possess the same skincare items Gahyeon had back in Korea, so she would just have to make do with what was available. As she was reaching for a bottle on the counter, she hesitated, remembering she was in a witch’s house. Changing her mind, she decided it was probably better not to experiment with whatever she had laying around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she had finished, Gahyeon walked back out into the living room. She was about to sit down at the kitchen table, when she heard a tapping noise. She spun in a slow circle, looking for the source. After a few moments, she finally spotted a black cat with white feet sitting on the other side of the window by the front door. As she watched, he lifted a paw and tapped three times against the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Minji?” Gahyeon called, her eyes glued to the feline. “There’s a cat in your window.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you can let him in!” Minji said from the kitchen, still absorbed in her task.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon shrugged and walked over to the window, lifting it up. The black cat slipped inside and hopped down next to her feet. As she closed it, the cat rubbed against her legs, purring slightly. Gahyeon smiled, crouching down and letting him sniff her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” She said, scratching behind his ears. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat didn’t say anything, simply rubbing his face against her hand a few more times before padding over to Minji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon stood up and followed him, smiling as he began to brush up against Minji’s legs this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s cute.” Gahyeon said, giggling as Minji looked down at the black cat with slight annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, it’ll go right to his head.” She muttered. Then she looked back down at the cat. “Cut that out already and just tell me why you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon frowned, wondering why she was talking to the cat as if he could understand her. Then her eyes widened as the cat stood up on its hind legs. It began to grow in size until a young man with shining black hair stood in the kitchen. She let out a squeak of surprise before slapping her hand across her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man turned to her and bowed with his hand across his waist. When he stood upright, a grin danced across his lips. “Nice to meet you too.” He said with a wink. “Lee Minho, at your service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon blushed in embarrassment. She had just scratched his ears and called him cute. As she watched, Minji smacked Minho upside the head. He winced slightly, but seemed to be more annoyed that she had messed up his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just use the front door like a normal person?” Minji asked accusingly, pointing her wooden spoon at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho held his hands up, glancing at her cooking utensil with genuine fear. “You know I like messing with new apprentices!” He said. “Plus, who can resist getting free pets in the morning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Literally everyone.” Minji said, rolling her eyes and setting her spoon back in the pot, where it continued to stir as if nothing had happened. “Now tell me why you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon watched, slightly amused, as the two began to converse in low voices. She sat down at the table and stabbed one of the sausages with her fork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a mere few minutes, the two witches finished their conversation. Minho bowed once again to Gahyeon, who stifled a chuckle as she offered him a small wave of farewell. Minji finished up what she had been preparing on the stove and sat down at the table across from Gahyeon with a huff, immediately shoveling eggs into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to ask why he was here?” Gahyeon asked, watching Minji eat with fascination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no need to worry.” Minji said around a mouthful of food. Gahyeon cringed internally. “He’s sort of like my advisor. Since I don’t live in town, he brings me news every so often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded in understanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to go run some errands and talk with a few people before we leave, though.” Minji continued, her mouth still full. “As soon as you finish eating, get ready to head into town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon watched with wide eyes as the witch practically inhaled the rest of her plate before getting up and putting it in the sink. She must have a lot to do, Gahyeon mused. As Minji began going through her closet and cupboards, Gahyeon finished her food and set her plate in the sink. Not wanting to bother her, she slipped outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From above, the town looked peaceful. Hints of fog hung sleepily over the roofs of the houses. A few birds chirped from a nearby tree, calling to each other at the start of a new day. Gahyeon stretched her arms above her head, fully waking herself up. The air was still a bit cold, but not uncomfortable. Dew was hanging on the grass surrounding a little stone path that trailed down to the side of the hill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes had passed, Gahyeon heard the door open. She turned around to see Minji slinging a satchel over her shoulder, a pointed black hat sitting atop her head. The witch grabbed a broomstick standing next to the door before walking down the wooden steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witches actually wear pointed hats?” Gahyeon said aloud as Minji walked over to her. “I thought that was just something in fairytales.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, all tales and myths are based on some element of truth, right?” Minji asked, shooting her a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon shrugged, following her as she started down the hill into town. “So why did Minho call me an apprentice earlier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji glanced over at her. “Probably because you’re wearing black clothing.” She said. “And it’s easy to tell that you’re not an elf or a faery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked down, remembering that she was wearing the dress she borrowed from Minji. She hadn’t realized it before, but even her shoes were black. She had thought that witches wearing black was a myth too, just like their pointed hats and broomsticks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also train most of the young witches in my coven.” Minji continued. “Since I have the most experience and get along well with them. So he must have figured that I was training you too”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon hummed in acknowledgement as they reached the bottom of the hill. The two walked towards a little gate connected to a spindly-looking metal fence that wound around the exterior of the town. Minji unlocked it and held it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a protective magical barrier.” She explained. Gahyeon wondered what it served to protect against, or if the witches just really didn’t like uninvited company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon and Minji walked through large, open fields, still only on the outskirts of the town. It was admittedly larger than it had appeared from the top of the hill. The houses on the edge were small and quaint, like Minji’s cottage had been, and were surrounded by nothing but large plots of land and a few scraggly trees here and there. As they drew closer to the center of the town, the buildings and houses became taller, and the streets narrower, dirt replaced by cobblestone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to stop here for a moment.” Minji said, as they were walking past the front window of a shop. A metal cauldron hung above the door, and as they stepped inside the dimly-lit front room, Gahyeon could see little jars with herbs lining the walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A witch with dark brown hair had his legs kicked up on the desk, leaning back in his chair with a pointed black hat on his head. He was wearing black trousers and a black jacket over a white button-up. When they entered, he looked up, smiling warmly. Minji walked up to him, pulling a slip of paper from her pocket as Gahyeon hung back, studying the displays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minji.” The witch greeted. “Always a pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need these four things on the list, Jungkook.” Minji said, handing the paper to him. He looked them over, and then started pulling jars down from the shelves behind his desk and measuring the ingredients into smaller containers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the rush?” Jungkook asked. “You don’t have time to chat anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji sighed. “I’m on a tight schedule this morning.” She said. “And I might be more inclined to friendly banter if you would stop selling your prototypes to my apprentices. For more money than they’re worth, if I might add.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jungkook held up his hands, feigning innocence. “They wouldn’t leave me alone!” He insisted. “I don’t even know how they found out about those products.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji rolled her eyes. “I’m holding you accountable since you’re older and should be more careful.” She said, setting some coins on the counter in exchange for the ingredients Jungkook had laid out for her. “But since no one was seriously harmed, I won’t hold it against you for too long. Just choose your clients more wisely in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Jungkook said, saluting her with an impish smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shot him a glare, and he backed away, laughing nervously. “Watch it.” She said. “I’m only three years older than you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She packed the vials into her satchel and walked back towards Gahyeon. As they exited the store, Jungkook waved half-heartedly, before plopping back down into the same position he had been when they arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they stepped back onto the street, they were approached by two younger girls in black dresses, also wearing hats and carrying sticks. One of them had wavy purple hair and differently colored eyes: one brown, and the other green. She wore a simple black dress with short sleeves and white collars. The girl standing next to her was significantly shorter, and had two blond braids on either side of her head. Her dress was a two piece, or more accurately a high-waisted skirt paired with a black crop top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak of the devils.” Minji muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that.” The girl with purple hair said, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji turned to Gahyeon, sighing. “Gahyeon, meet my apprentices: Choerry and Yeojin.” The girl with purple hair and the shorter girl with blonde braids waved, respectively. “Girls, this is Gahyeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Choerry said politely, bowing a little with her hands clasped in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a new apprentice of Minji?” Yeojin asked, looking her up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Minji cut in before Gahyeon could open her mouth to respond. “She’s not a witch, she’s from out-of-town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two apprentices raised their eyebrows. Gahyeon shifted, wondering if Minji would keep the fact that she was a human from them. She was a non-magical being in a world full of magical beings. Did that mean that she had to worry about being the sole outlier?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also,” Minji began, glancing back at the shop they had just exited. Her apprentices glanced at it hesitantly, as if they could read her mind. “If I see you near here again, your unsupervised magic privileges will be revoked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin opened her mouth to protest but Choerry quickly stepped on her foot. “Yes, Minji.” The taller girl said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Minji turned to continue down the street, Gahyeon saw Yeojin elbow her friend. Together, the four girls walked along the cobblestones, the two apprentices occasionally poking Gahyeon with questions, eager to learn more about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are you from if you’re not from Grimspell and you’re not a witch?” Yeojin asked, appearing under her elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeojin.” Choerry chided. “It’s rude to ask people that question.” Yeojin pursed her lips, as Choerry came up to Gahyeon’s other side. “But, you know, we’re still curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon raised her eyebrows. “Uh,” She rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s really far away; you’ve probably never heard of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My aunt has traveled all over.” Yeojin boasted. “And so has Minji. Try us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Gahyeon said hesitantly. “I’m from Seoul.” She searched the expressions of the two other girls, but all she found was disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right, we’ve never heard of it.” Choerry said, bummed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon sighed, relieved. She wasn’t sure why she was so hesitant to say that she was a human. Maybe it was because Minji hadn’t said anything. Was she trying to protect her? Or was she just giving her the option to reveal her identity on the basis of her comfort? Gahyeon had no idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group turned down a different street and made it halfway to the next block when the eldest witch slowed to a stop in the middle ahead of them. They glanced around in confusion, eventually following her gaze up to the tree that hung low above the buildings, a sole branch stretching out across the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the branch, sat a girl with flowing black hair. She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap dress with boots that went above her knees. On the branch next to her, was a little black cat. Gahyeon squinted, and realized that the girl wasn’t actually sitting on the branch, but on a broomstick, suspended in the air. As the four girls looked on, she calmly floated to the ground in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The black cat hopped off her broom at the same time that she stood up, grasping it in one hand. Her cat wound itself between her legs, looking up at the other girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin.” Minji greeted. “Glad I found you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the occasion?” The girl, Hyunjin, asked, her eyes sparkling, her voice low and melodic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Gahyeon.” Minji said, introducing her. Gahyeon waved, and Hyunjin offered her a smile in return. “I have some errands to run, and I need you to watch over her. She isn’t a witch, so no magic casting while I’m gone, and please don’t leave town.” Minji explained. “In fact, if you don’t mind, can I leave you in charge of my apprentices too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Choerry and Yeojin exclaimed in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s only a year older, why does she get to be in charge?” Yeojin whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she’s the most sensible out of you three.” Minji said, narrowing her eyes. “And she doesn’t play pranks on other members of this coven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to your knowledge.” Choerry muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji crossed her arms. “She has already graduated to a full-fledged witch. Hyunjin is in charge, end of discussion.” With that, she bid Gahyeon a short farewell, abruptly leaving her in the care of the three witches she had only just met. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin smirked triumphantly when the senior witch had turned the corner, sticking her tongue out at the two younger apprentices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t let it go to your head.” Choerry huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Hyunjin retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she turned to look at Gahyeon, and Choerry and Yeojin followed her gaze too. Gahyeon felt her cheeks grow hot under their collective stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re not a witch?” Hyunjin asked. Gahyeon shook her head. “And I’m guessing you’ve never been to Grimspell before?” Gahyeon shook her head again, wondering where the younger girl was going with her train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, why don’t we show you around?” Hyunjin asked. “You can learn all about what it’s like to be one of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt a small smile grow on her face. Learning about witches, about the creatures she had only come across in children’s tales? “That sounds great.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three witches smiled, clearly excited at the prospect of showing off their coven to an outsider. Yeojin jumped up, and Choerry clasped her hands together, smiling widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where should we go first?” Choerry asked ecstatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin thought for a moment, as the witch in charge. “Well the school is right down the block. How about we start there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin whooped in excitement, tugging Gahyeon along with her as she bounded down the road, the older girl barely catching her footing as she stumbled down the road after the small, energetic witch. Choerry raced along behind them, while Hyunjin hopped on her broomstick and flew next to them, her cat curled up on her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they raced up the steps to the main doors of a simple, gray building, and flung them open. Inside, a boy with red hair and circular glasses jumped in his seat with a yelp of surprise, spilling the contents of his vial all over the desk. He was wearing black shorts with matching suspenders over a simple white button-up tee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked inside, and Gahyeon looked around at the bookshelves lining the walls, filled with scrolls and other various magical devices. In one corner, a spiral staircase lead up to a second floor. In the center of the room, wooden desks were lined in rows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oops.” Yeojin said, looking over to where the boy was glaring at her for making such a loud entrance, as if noticing him for the first time. “Sorry Seungmin!” She called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything, just pulled out his wand and cast a spell that returned the desk to its previous, not-smoldering state. Then he walked over to one of the shelves and grabbed more vials of liquid, likely to replace what had just been wasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um, that’s Seungmin.” Choerry explained to Gahyeon. “He’s a student, like us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is where we learn how to cast spells and brew potions and build broomsticks.” Yeojin continued, pointing to the bookshelves with copious materials. “We meet with our mentors here, and sometimes outside of town if we need to learn trickier spells.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked over at the spiral staircase. “What’s up on the second floor?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s where we learn astronomy.” Choerry replied. “The ceiling is a big dome filled with star charts that moves in sync with the stars in the sky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” Gahyeon breathed. It was so amazing, all the things that magic could accomplish. Real-time star charts, flight on broomsticks, spells that fixed objects in an instant. The possibilities were seemingly endless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right.” Choerry nodded in agreement. Then she gasped loudly. “We should go to the library next!” She announced. “It’s so pretty; come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon followed her out the door. Behind her, she heard Yeojin apologize once more to Seungmin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buy me snacks and I’ll forgive you!” He called after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got a deal!” Yeojin hollered back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Gahyeon found herself bounding down the street once more, though this time with slightly less enthusiasm, which she was grateful for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally came to a stop in front of a tall, cylindrical building with large windows against the front. As Gahyeon looked up towards the top, branches seemed to sprout out of the roof of the building. However, as the four girls stepped inside, she found that wasn’t quite the case. In the center of the room, a tree was growing out of the ground and up through the roof. She craned her neck just to see where it met with the roof, only to find that there wasn’t one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opposite of the entrance, symmetrical stairs led to an elevated floor where tall bookshelves rose as tall as the tree, gliding ladders attached to them. Though, there wasn’t much need for them aside from the aesthetic, as books and scrolls were constantly being pulled down and sorted again with magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it pretty?” Choerry asked, gazing around at the floating books with shining eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a nerd, we get it.” Yeojin said, and Choerry shoved her lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two youngest witches bickered between themselves, a boy with straight, black hair walked over to them. He wore a black sweater vest over an off-white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and simple black jeans with a pair of scuffed boots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Changbin.” Hyunjin greeted calmly. “We’re just here to show our friend around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see, welcome.” Changbin said, greeting Gahyeon. She smiled in return. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will.” Hyunjin said as he returned to where he had been sorting through a pile of books. Then the girl turned to Gahyeon, continuing to ignore the argument behind them. “So do you have any questions while we’re here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked around her in awe, wondering where to even begin. Her eyes fell to the broomstick in Hyunjin’s hand. “Do you all use broomsticks to fly places?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded. “When witches come of age we build our first broomsticks. They’re the easiest forms of travel.” She explained. “We can imbue flight magic into any object, but broomsticks are by far the fastest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon wanted to laugh, because it was exactly like the fairy tales she had read in her childhood. “What about your clothing?” She asked. “Why do witches wear all black? And why do you have pointy hats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin lifted her hand to adjust the brim of her own hat. “Black clothing helps increase our magic abilities because it absorbs the most energy. It’s not required, but most witches prefer it, especially in this region.” She said. “And the hats are more of a ceremonial thing, but again, we just prefer to wear them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choerry and Yeojin had finally stopped their bickering and were listening intently to Hyunjin’s explanations, waiting to jump in if the opportunity presented itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, last question.” Gahyeon said, tapping her chin in thought. “Why is there a tree growing in the middle of your library?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three girls looked at the giant tree. “You mean that’s not common where you come from?” Yeojin asked, and Gahyeon shook her head, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like how we have a tree at the center of our world, we have a tree at the center of our town’s source of knowledge.” Hyunjin said, sage-like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon thought back to the map Minji had shown her of the world of Namuseol, and how there had been a large tree in the center. She realized that must’ve been the tree that Hyunjin was referring to now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment was broken when Choerry snickered, followed by Hyunjin punching her in the arm. “You’re so wise.” The younger girl said sarcastically, rubbing the spot where Hyunjin had hit her lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Hyunjin said, sniffing. “I’m right, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you still have a big head.” Yeojin jabbed, sticking her tongue out. Then her eyes went wide as Hyunjin whipped out her wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll turn you into a toad if you don’t can it.” Hyunjin threatened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin took a step back. “Minji said no magic.” She reminded her. Then her eyes flicked over Hyunjin’s shoulder, and she stood up straighter. “But just try to hit me.” She challenged, her confidence suddenly much higher than it had been a second ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes narrowed, also catching on to the sudden change in the short girl’s demeanor. She turned around to see Minji walking through the library doors towards her. Quickly, Hyunjin pocketed her wand before the eldest witch could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are.” Minji said walking up to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Minji!” Choerry waved to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin stepped forward. “We were just giving Gahyeon a tour of the town since she’s never been here before.” She explained. “We took her to the school, and now here. And Hyunjin was just about to—mphf!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin slapped her hand across Yeojin’s mouth before she could tell Minji that she had been about to turn her into a frog. The short girl glared at Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Minji said, oblivious to everything that had happened. “Unfortunately, now that my errands are all finished, I’m going to have to steal Gahyeon away from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon stifled a giggle at her word choice, but had to admit that it was really cute how well she got along with the younger witches. More importantly, though, she was relieved to finally find the book that had brought her here so she could return to her regular life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Choerry asked. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin and Hyunjin both looked to Minji as well, their quarrel forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going on a trip so I’ll probably be gone for a few days.” Minji said. “I need to take Gahyeon to Vaerin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choerry and Yeojin looked between themselves. “That sounds like fun!” They complained. “Can we come with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji shook her head. “It’s going to be very short.” She explained. “There won’t be any time for sight-seeing or chatting. So say goodbye to Gahyeon now because I want to get there before dark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the windows, Gahyeon could see that the sun still hadn’t risen that far above the roofs of the buildings. But then she remembered that Minji had said it would take them a few hours to get there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.” The three young witches chorused together. Choerry even stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Gahyeon’s middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you all.” Gahyeon said sincerely, as Choerry took a step back. The three witches smiled, waving as she and Minji turned to head out the library doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be good while I’m gone!” Minji called over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will!” They hollered back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon and Minji walked in silence, back past the open fields and small houses at the edge of the town. The sun was warm on their backs, and Gahyeon started to understand what Hyunjin had told her: how black clothing absorbs the most energy. She wondered if witches needed a lot of energy to cast spells and things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I hope those three tyrants didn’t scare you too much.” Minji said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon glanced up at her. “Not at all.” She said with a hint of a smile. “They were really sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji let out a sigh, that clearly carried years of exhaustion. “That’s good to hear.” She said, looking off into the distance. “They can be a handful sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon chuckled, and then turned her head to look out at the hills herself. “They seem to really look up to you.” She said after a few moments. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Minji smiling softly to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s also good to hear.” Minji said. “I want to set a good example for the younger members of our coven. Sometimes I wonder if I’m doing a good job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last part was uttered softly, so much so that Gahyeon wondered if Minji had wanted her to hear it or not. She turned towards her, eyebrows knit in concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are.” She assured the older witch. This time it was Minji’s turn to glance at her. “You are doing a good job just by trying. If you’re not there yet, you’re at least on the right path.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she let Gahyeon’s words sink in. “Thank you.” She said with sincerity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the gate at the edge of the town, and like before, Minji held it open for Gahyeon, before slipping through herself. Instead of climbing the hill back up to Minji’s cottage, the two girls veered to the right, walking along a dirt path that followed the outer fence. Eventually, the path began to branch away from the town’s fence, cutting through fields of tall grass dotted with the occasional tree here and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now then, Are you ready to get back home?” Minji said, pausing next to a large oak that cast its shade over their path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon didn’t think there was anything she wanted more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soooo a lot of this fic might just be me name dropping ;—; i'm sorry ;—;<br/>but also it's my fic haha</p>
<p>in other news: OT7 SCREAM AND BOCA<br/>handong literally killed it, i'm so glad she's back</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yesterday is so far away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about the delay, but if you follow me on twitter you'll know that school took a bit of priority this weekend. n e ways, we finally begin the journey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, hop on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon stood in the middle of the path, under the large oak, staring at the witch. Minji had her leg swung over the broomstick she had been carrying around all morning, and was now motioning for Gahyeon to sit on it behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she thought of it, Gahyeon wondered why it hadn’t occurred to her earlier what form of travel they would be taking to get to the forest with the elves. Hyunjin had specifically told her that broomsticks were the fastest method of travel witches used. Of course Minji would have decided to use it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now as she stood a few feet away from her, Gahyeon could already feel her legs turning to jelly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um.” Gahyeon swallowed, her throat slightly dry. “We’re flying there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minji glanced over at her, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. “Yeah.” She said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Gahyeon tried to take a step forward, but her heart was beating up in her throat, making it hard to think, hard to move. “I can’t.” She managed feebly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji frowned, noticing her change in demeanor. She stood up and walked over to Gahyeon, who wondered briefly if the witch would be disappointed in her. She grasped the hem of her dress, looking down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Minji asked, softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon stared at her shoes, her cheeks burning. “I’m not good with heights.” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji was silent for a few moments, and Gahyeon held her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should have asked you if you were comfortable with it before we left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon peeked up at the witch, who was looking at her, eyebrows knit in concern. She searched her eyes, but all she found was genuine sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you feel if I were to fly low to the ground?” Minji asked. “I promise I’m a careful flier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt some of the tension in her chest ease ever so slightly. Hesitantly, she nodded. Looking logically at the situation, traveling by broomstick would be the quickest way for her to get back to her world. She bit her lip, thinking about her friends and her mom, clueless about where she was right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji hopped on her broomstick, and Gahyeon slid on behind her, immediately wrapping her trembling arms around her middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You secure?” Minji asked, as if she couldn’t feel how tightly the human girl had latched onto her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded into her hair, her eyes squeezed shut. She was trying to focus on breathing steadily through her nose. The lavender scent coming off the witch was a bit calming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The broomstick rose a few feet off the ground, and Gahyeon squeaked a little. Blood pounded in her ears as she began to feel the breeze moving through her hair, faster and faster. For a few minutes, she sat rigidly in her position, shivers wracking her body every so often. She was determined not to lift her head from where it was pressed into Minji’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gahyeon.” Minji said gently. “The view is great; you should take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks.” Gahyeon said into her hair, trying to keep her voice steady but failing quite miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re only a few feet in the air.” Minji said, encouraging her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon took a deep breath. She trusted the witch, even though she had known her for less than a day. Turning her head ever so slightly to the right, she opened one eye, squinting through her eyelashes. Then her eyes opened wide, and her mouth dropped open, gasping in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were skimming above a sparkling, blue lake, the rolling hills and fields of Grimspell far behind them. In the distance, Gahyeon could see the blue tops of mountains, freckled with snow. Around the edge of the lake, tall trees rose up, imposing their calm stances over the landscape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, right?” Minji asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded, her cheek resting against the witch’s back. Minji lowered the broom slightly, so they were right above the water’s surface. She dipped the toe of her boot into the shimmering lake, sending up a spray of water that caught the sunlight in rainbows as they flew by. The witch laughed good-naturedly, and Gahyeon felt something warm blossoming in her chest. The shivers in her arms gradually faded, and she smiled, feeling the sun dance across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hours later—just as Minji had said—when at last they touched down near the edge of a dense forest. Gahyeon immediately sank to the ground in relief, laying in the grass for a few moments. Minji hopped off her broom much more gracefully, shaking out her legs after the long journey. She pulled out a map, peering through the twisting trunks of the trees, overgrown with ferns and moss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The path is around here somewhere…” She muttered, tapping the parchment with her wand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Gahyeon asked, pulling herself to her feet and walking over to the witch. The parchment no longer displayed the entire world of Namuseol, but the forest that surrounded Vaerin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made a note on the map so I could return.” Minji explained, the ink zooming in on the western outskirts of the forest even further. “It’s easy to get lost in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon glanced at the shadows of the trees, covering the forest floor, shivering. “You made a note?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I actually made the entire map based on my travels across the years.” Minji admitted. “With the help of the former elven princess, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Former princess?” Gahyeon asked nervously. “What happened to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She became the queen.” Minji said, smiling. “But she was a princess then.” She walked past Gahyeon with a confidence that let her know she had found the start of the path. “Come along!” She called over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they entered the forest, Gahyeon stayed close on Minji’s heels. If the witch was right, and people could get lost easily in the forest, she didn’t want to be added to that list of lost souls. Above them, tree branches curved and twisted above them, forming a canopy of dense leaves. Only a few splashes of sunlight hit the roots at their feet. In a nearby tree, they could hear a family of birds chirping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji walked along the path with a contagious assuredness, her map in one hand and her broomstick in the other. Gahyeon could barely discern which parts of the earth were the path, and which weren’t. They weaved around boulders and crawled over tree roots, but she could see the occasional stepping stone beneath their feet when the swish of Minji’s dress brushed the leaves aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…when we meet this queen…” Gahyeon started, speaking into the soft silence. “How do I greet her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji smirked a little, raising her eyebrow. “You’re worried about elven greeting customs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried about making a good impression.” Gahyeon said, wringing her hands together. “Should I bow? Curtsy? Kiss her rings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji glanced over her shoulder, wearing a baffled expression. “Are these things humans do on earth?” She asked, astonished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think so?” Gahyeon said. “Well, I’ve seen people do it on tv, so.” She shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A tee-vee?” Minji asked, tilting her head to one side ever so slightly. “What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what a tv is?” Gahyeon asked. She almost laughed, but then remembered she was in a different world. Everything technological she had seen was powered with magic, so they probably didn’t have them. “It’s a screen that plays videos…or, um, moving pictures.” She explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a very fascinating invention.” Minji said, turning around fully. Gahyeon wondered if she was joking for a second, since everything in Namuseol was so much cooler than on earth. But her wide eyes were filled with sincerity. “I’m sure the elves could replicate it if you described it to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they inventors?” Gahyeon asked as they continued down the path, heading towards a sunny clearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their technology is some of the most advanced in all the land.” Minji said proudly. “The queen’s mother had a special knack for designs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the clearing, which wasn’t much of one to begin with, but more sunlight seemed to shine down through the leaves compared to the rest of the forest. Just as they were about to walk across to the other side, Minji held her hand out, stopping Gahyeon in her tracks. The human looked up at the witch in confusion, but she had her eyes fixated on the trees in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, two people dropped from the branches and landed on the floor silently. They wore shining, silver armor interwoven with swirls of wood that looked unlike anything Gahyeon has ever seen before. The one on the left pointed a spear at the two, while the one on the right notched an arrow and drew their bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji slowly raised her arms in front of her as the two people drew closer, still training their weapons on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“State your reasons for trespassing, witch.” The one on the right said. Underneath his platinum blonde hair, Gahyeon could see two pointed ears sticking out. They were elves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minji</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and we’re here to see the queen.” Minji said, a little put-off. “I’m a good friend of hers. Would you be so kind as to take us to see her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though her words were polite, Gahyeon could tell that Minji was subduing her true feelings about having her path blocked by the two elven guards. The guards weren’t stupid, though, and likely reached the same conclusion she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On what grounds are you requesting an audience?” The one on the left said. She had her brunette hair pulled into a high ponytail. Looking closely, Gahyeon noticed a pink scar running down her left eye in a straight, vertical line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need access to the Vaerin library.” Minji said calmly, crossing her arms. “Just take us to see the queen, and she will confirm our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two guards stood, unmoving, for a few more moments. Then they slowly lowered their weapons. Gahyeon felt the tension ease in her chest once they were no longer in immediate danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall alert the queen of your request.” The elf with platinum hair and the notched bow said. “But you shall not enter the kingdom until she allows it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji and Gahyeon watched as the two elves conversed shortly, before the one with platinum hair took off into the shadows of the forest. The other elf—the one with the brunette ponytail, stood where she was, watching them carefully, as if waiting for one of them to step out of line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Minji sat down on a nearby log and set her things at her feet. After a moment of hesitation, Gahyeon sat down beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do now?” Gahyeon asked, lowering her voice in front of the elf guard, who was standing just a few feet away, closer to the other side of the clearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we wait.” Minji said, her lips pursed in slight frustration. “I should have seen this coming—elves aren’t very trustworthy of outsiders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon glanced at the guard watching over them. The elf leveled her gaze with Gahyeon, who quickly looked away, breaking the contact. They definitely did give off that impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?” Gahyeon asked the witch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They consider themselves to be a superior race, due to their close connection with nature.” Minji said, sniffing. “Notice how they weave it into their armor?” Gahyeon nodded. She had noticed the wood mixed in with whatever other metal they used to fashion it. “They call upon and use the spirit of the forest to power and enhance their creations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…” Gahyeon breathed, her mouth dropping as she gaped in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Minji admitted. “But they get it into their heads that they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She huffed. “It’s so annoying. I mean, every single person in this world is connected to nature in some way or another. They’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji continued to rant about the elves, and Gahyeon sensed that she had some pent up anger—or rather, annoyance—with them. Even though she claimed she was in good relations with their queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They especially don’t like us witches.” Minji added. “For what reason exactly, I don’t know. Maybe they think our magic is too archaic, but I could say the same about their government. Monarchies are totally overrated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf guard shot Minji a particularly withering glare, and the witch stiffened. “Watch this.” She whispered to Gahyeon, who grew slightly alarmed at the prospect of what the witch might do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We met at the coronation, right?” Minji called across the clearing to the elf guard. “Seven years ago? I think I remember you because of the distinctive scar over your eye. Was it Junghee? Jaehyun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf guard didn’t reply for a moment, clearly debating whether to take her bait or remain silent. “Jungeun.” She said eventually, her voice cold. “But I wouldn’t expect someone like you to remember that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone like me?” Minji asked, her eyebrows raising slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone who fails to remember things, much less notice how their voice carries.” Jungeun replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That shut Minji up, and Gahyeon couldn’t help but stifle a giggle. “For some reason, I don’t think your strained relationship with them is entirely their fault.” She pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Minji said, rolling her eyes. “They still walk around like they have sticks up their—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it,” Gahyeon interjected quickly, “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the words had escaped her lips, the elf guard with platinum hair returned, emerging from the shadows of the forest once more. Minji and Gahyeon quickly got to their feet as he walked across the clearing to stand in the center, next to Jungeun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Minji asked impatiently. “Did the queen affirm our relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” The guard responded. “She is on her way to greet you and walk you inside the kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji and Gahyeon both raised their eyebrows in surprise. The queen was coming all the way out here just to take them back to her kingdom with her? Gahyeon quickly scooped up Minji’s bag and broomstick, the witch having forgotten them in her surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tall elf strode into the clearing, and the two guards moved out of the center to stand off to the side. Immediately, the air took on a colder tone, as the woman fixed Minji and Gahyeon with an icy stare. Her long, dark brown hair fell down behind her shoulders like a curtain, resting at her waist. She was outfitted similarly to the guards, but she also wore silvery robes that flowed over her shoulders, resting on top of the metallic and wooden armor the elf guards bore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her nervousness of coming face-to-face with such an intimidating figure, Gahyeon bowed to her, clutching Minji’s things to her chest as she did. Minji saw what she was doing, and quickly nudged her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not the elf queen!” She whispered, and Gahyeon bolted upright again, her cheeks flaring for the second time that day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall elf only shot them another glare: one that seemed to project icicles at their heads. Then, from the trees, they heard a loud voice boom into the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well.” A short woman with reddish-brown hair strode out in front of them, her arms spread wide, and a smile adorned on her face. “If it isn’t my favorite witch, Minji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you again, Bora.” Minji chuckled, a smile instantly growing on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf queen was short in stature, but made up for it with her loud presence. Like the taller elf, she wore silvery robes that flowed down her back and touched the ground. Underneath, Gahyeon could see she was wearing armor, but it was much more delicate than that of her guards. It almost looked like silk. Across her forehead, sat a simple crown that came to a downward point above her eyebrows, adorned with a tiny, blue gemstone. Her ears poked out from beneath her wavy hair, decorated with what appeared to be cuffs in the shape of leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always make your assistants carry your belongings?” Bora asked, and Gahyeon realized with a start that she was talking about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, they’re not my assistants, they’re called apprentices.” Minji said, placing a hand on her hip. “Secondly, no, they don’t.” The witch took her bag and broomstick from Gahyeon, who had forgotten she was carrying all her things in the moment, but was grateful nonetheless. “And third, she isn’t a witch. She’s a human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt herself stiffen, glancing between Minji and Bora, waiting to see what the queen’s reaction would be. Everyone was silent for a few moments, and Gahyeon could have sworn she saw some of the other elves raise their eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the silence was shattered when Bora threw her head back and laughed loudly. Only when she realized that no one else was joining her, did she stop, placing a hand across her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, are you serious?” She asked. “That’s not possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think her being here is proof enough.” Minji responded simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora looked between them, blinking. “How did she travel here? Can humans enter into our realm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we’re here.” Minji explained. “We’re hoping there might be a book that can return her to her own world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon had been watching the exchange, silently, off to the side. But she was growing annoyed that the two women were talking about her as if she weren’t standing right next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” She interrupted, clearing her throat. “I know all this magic stuff is out of my league, but I have a name, and I’m standing right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora and Minji both looked at her, and Minji at least had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. Off to the side, Gahyeon could see the tall elf glaring in her direction, probably for speaking to her queen in such a casual tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Bora just laughed goodnaturedly once more, patting Gahyeon on the shoulder. “I like you!” She exclaimed. “So tell me, what is your name, spunky human?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh—it’s Gahyeon.” She said, blushing a little under the full attention she had brought upon herself. “It’s an honor to meet you, your highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started to bow, but Bora stopped her, a knowing smile on her face. “There’s no need for formalities, Gahyeon.” The queen said. “And also no need to bow before me. A friend of Minji’s is a friend of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, okay.” Gahyeon said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While we’re doing introductions, this is my commander, Yves.” Bora gestured to the tall and imposing elf, standing a few feet away. “Many confuse her for me, and it is easy to see why!” The queen chuckled, while Yves stood still, the glowering expression apparently permanent on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon blushed again, her cheeks like fire. “So you saw that.” She said, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fret not, Gahyeon.” Bora smiled warmly. “You weren’t the first, and you certainly won’t be the last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her words, Gahyeon couldn’t help but wonder if anyone could surpass her actions of bowing to the wrong elf, without the slightest knowledge of elven customs in Vaerin. She was pulled from her thoughts when she realized the two friends were conversing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I was saying earlier,” Minji began, “We were hoping to access your library. Gahyeon said that the last thing she remembers is opening a book before she landed outside my cottage. We think there might be an identical book in our world that can take her back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why of course!” Bora said immediately. “Minji, you know that you are always welcome in our forest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think your guards received that memo.” Minji muttered, as the group began to head out of the clearing, back the way Bora and Yves had entered. Yves took the front, while Jungeun and the other guard took up the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well can you blame them?” Bora asked, walking alongside her. “You tried to set off fireworks during my coronation dinner and lit a table on fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> may be easily forgiving, but they are not as much so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah…” Minji rubbed the back of her neck. “I forgot about that.” She said sheepishly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>loona's full moon cover was a large inspiration for this world, stan loonacatcher</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I don't have the answer you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting this chapter only slightly earlier than usual because I want to focus on my finals all day tomorrow.</p>
<p>In other news, I bet you all saw this part coming</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gahyeon and Minji walked with Bora, her commander, and the two guards deeper and deeper into the forest. As they walked, the trees they passed grew larger and larger in shape, until their roots were wider than the people walking past them. Underneath the giant canopies, little sunlight could be seen. Fuzzy, green moss clung to the bark, and where the trees weren’t covered in it, tiny, white mushrooms inhabited the free real estate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One had to wonder, that if the forests on earth were to remain unbothered by human settlement and greed, the trees would reach the same size as the ones here in Namuseol. There was barely an inch left on earth that hadn’t been touched by humans. Any old growth forests that remained were fought over by conservationists and capitalists, but those that had existed in the early days of humankind had already been cut down to make way for towns and booming populations across the globe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon thought it was kind of sad, that they couldn’t experience the beauty of the majestic trunks that rose around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group passed under a twisting archway made of sticks and vines, and on the other side, they could see the weathered path more clearly. Alongside the path, shimmering balls of yellow light hovered, illuminating their way with a warm glow. As they walked past, Gahyeon almost wanted to reach out and touch them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Vaerin.” Bora said, tearing Gahyeon out of her thoughts and her eyes away from the hovering lights. Before them, the kingdom sprawled out among the trees. Buildings were nestled among the thick roots, and others spiraled up into the treetops, connected by suspended bridges. They completely defied the laws of physics, but as the group walked further and further, Gahyeon remembered the laws of physics on earth probably didn’t apply here, where magic existed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora eyed Gahyeon’s expression. “Like what you see?” The queen asked, winking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon, in her state of wonder, could only nod, her eyes attempting to roam over every nook and cranny that was the kingdom of the forest elves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to brag, but we have some of the best architects in all of Namuseol.” Bora said, her chest puffing up in pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bora, you’re totally bragging.” Minji said flatly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Bora flipped her hair over her shoulder, giggling a little. “Doesn’t change the facts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Minji rolled her eyes, Gahyeon marveled at the woman who was the queen of this magnificent kingdom. She was nothing like she had originally pictured; she was short, loud, and quite frivolous. If she was being honest, Gahyeon had expected someone more…reserved, or even aloof. But Bora was wild, and yet her kingdom appeared to be prospering after seven years of her reign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group turned a corner, and the largest tree in the forest came into view. A tower was built into the structure of the trunk, branches curling up that revealed windowed towers, and roots splitting to outline entranceways. Gahyeon couldn’t tell where the tree ended and the building began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yves led them to the entrance of the large building, where countless elves walked in and out, carrying scrolls and magical equipment, the likes of which Gahyeon had never seen before. She thought back to the tools she had seen in the Grimspell school. There was a distinct difference between the kind of technology witches and elves used. Where the instruments in the school had been composed of metal, and appeared to be powered by magic, the instruments the elves carried seemed to be made of natural elements. She guessed this had to do with the way their race saw themselves as connected closely with nature, in addition to the way they harnessed the power of the forest to charge their devices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the elves glanced at Gahyeon as they passed, noticing that she was neither elf nor witch. But the human didn’t notice, too awestruck by the architecture of the kingdom, and magic that seemed to run through the very veins of the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group entered the main building and turned down a hallway that was just as grand as the entrance, with high, sloping ceilings, and more balls of light hovering against the walls. The two guards that had been taking up the back of the party broke off to attend to other business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji looked around, her eyes just as wide as Gahyeon’s. “You’ve made a lot of changes.” She remarked in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, my parents told me I could do whatever I wanted when I became queen.” Bora said with a shrug. “That’s just what happens when you don’t visit in several years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The queen said it with nonchalance, but Gahyeon wondered if she secretly harbored more negative feelings. She didn’t hope so, since the two seemed to go back a long way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’ve been busy watching over my coven.” Minji said, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know.” Bora nodded. “And I have been busy with my kingdom. I suppose our responsibilities have gotten in the way of our friendship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji frowned. “They don’t have to.” She said. “Some of my apprentices are growing up to be mature witches. I’m sure I could leave the coven under the supervision of the older ones while I take the younger ones on field trips. They’re always begging me to take them to other towns and kingdoms.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re probably jealous of the travels we went on in our youth.” Bora said, hiding a chuckle behind her hand. “But I’m equally sure that some of the elves here would love to visit your quaint little village as well. I could make an excuse every few months or so to make the trip out there.” The queen said with a wink in the witch’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the front of the group, Yves wore a sour expression on her face, and this time it was Gahyeon’s turn to stifle a chuckle. Clearly, Bora’s commander didn’t like the thought of traveling out to see the witches. But Gahyeon also had a feeling that she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Bora was her queen, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After turning a few more corners, they came to a large, open doorway in one of the wings of the building. Inside, was the Vaerin library. It was three stories tall, with the entrance on the second story. The second and third stories were more like balconies than floors, which opened up the entire room to the high, domed ceiling decorated with stars and constellations. From where the group stood, two sets of stairs curved down to the wooden floor below, where neat rows and shelves of books stood. It was a large contrast to the bookstore in Seoul, which had been small and crowded and practically bursting at the seams. This library was sprawling and expansive and very neatly organized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the human and the witch took in the marvel of the room, a short elf with dark brown hair, chopped at her shoulders, hurried to greet the group. She wore simple, silver and brown robes, with puffy pants tucked into pointed boots underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings,” She said with a smile, adjusting a pair of large, circular glasses on her nose. “My name is Haseul, and I oversee the library here in Vaerin. How can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora opened her mouth, about to speak, when a different elf with silver hair hurried towards her, entering the room. They spoke softly into her ear, and her expression quickly grew somber. When her attendant finally exited the room, she looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have to excuse me.” She said. “I have some business to attend to, but Haseul will take good care of you in my stead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji nodded, and with that, Bora and Yves left the room, striding down the corridor in the opposite direction they had come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haseul adjusted her glasses again. “Like she said, you’re in good hands!” She said with another smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Minji said, smiling in return. “Could you help us look for a book? We came here to see if you might have a copy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely! You came to the right place, this is where we house all our books.” Haseul said with chipper, clasping her hands in front of her chest. “Would you mind describing it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Minji glanced at Gahyeon for a split second. “It doesn’t have a title, but there is a tree on each cover.” She explained. “It probably looks like an ordinary, leather-bound book, with an identical copy in a different world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the witch explained what they were looking for, Haseul’s eyebrows slowly rose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gahyeon opened one on Earth, and it brought her here,” Minji said, gesturing to the human in question. “We need to find the copy on this side, to send her back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Gahyeon figured all secrecy about her identity was out the window. But she also figured that it wouldn’t really matter once they located the book and sent her back home. She would never see these people again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Haseul said, tapping her chin. “This is quite the predicament.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon wondered if her pause meant that she wouldn’t be able to help her get back home, but the elf turned to the side and looked down the second story balcony. Minji and Gahyeon followed her gaze, spotting another elf, sorting books. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung!” She called, and the elf glanced up before hurrying over to them. He had round cheeks and brown hair, and wore similar clothes to Haseul, but with green accents thrown in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to use your instrument to locate a book in this library.” Haseul explained to him, and he nodded. “Follow me!” He said, leading them down the stairs to the main floor of the library. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We use a handy tool here to retrieve books, since our collection is quite extensive.” Haseul told Minji and Gahyeon, which became evident as they walked through the aisles of books, observing that even more rooms branched out of the central one. It was so vast, that Gahyeon was sure anyone could get lost inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems in addition to the new changes Bora has made, she has also expanded her library in the last seven years.” Minji muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung and Haseul led them to a large instrument sitting directly under the center of the domed ceiling. If Gahyeon had to describe it, she would say that it looked kind of like a globe. There were rings around it that spun slowly, moving in different directions. The center itself was a smooth and shiny sphere, dark brown in color. Inside, it appeared to be pulsing with faint, golden light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We call this a search engine.” Haseul explained. “My assistant, Jisung, and I, invented it. All you need to do is concentrate on the book you want to find, and it will search through our archives to pull texts out in order of relevance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemed simple enough, Gahyeon thought. There really was no limit to what could be done when magic existed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up.” Minji murmured, nudging her lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Gahyeon shook herself out of her reverie and stepped forward. She was the only one who had interacted with the book, and thus would be the only one capable of recollecting its appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just place your hand on this sensor right here,” Jisung instructed, motioning to a smooth, raised surface in front of the sphere with rotating rings, “And imagine whatever you can remember about the book. The more precise your thoughts are, the more accurate the search will be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon did as he instructed, stepping up to the instrument. Before she placed her hand on the sensor, she took a deep breath, trying to picture the book in her mind. The leather cover. The large tree on each cover, with its roots circling down to the bottom corners, and the branches reaching for the top corners. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her eyes closed, she lowered her hand to touch the surface, surprised to find that it wasn’t cold, but slightly warm. Gahyeon found herself distracted by the unusual device, but she had to concentrate if she wanted to find her way home. Exhaling slowly, she thought back to the book she had picked up in the bookstore. She thought about the leather-bound cover, the weathered pages, the tree engraving, that was made so delicately… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” She heard Minji breathe beside her. Gahyeon opened her eyes and looked up to see half a dozen books floating through the air towards them. They settled down in a neat row on the table next to the search engine, as Haseul had called it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are any of these the book you’re looking for?” Haseul asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon stepped towards them, scanning the various brown covers with intricate designs. They were similar, but none of them matched the book she had picked up and opened in Seoul. The closest one was an encyclopedia for mushrooms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can try the device again.” Jisung piped up. “Sometimes it takes a few tries to locate the exact copy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded. She was determined not to give up at the first sign of failure, and so she stepped back up to the device and placed her hands upon the warm, glassy surface once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Countless books floated off their shelves and stacked upon the table, growing higher and higher each time Gahyeon rested her hands upon the search engine. But with each try, she became more and more disappointed. The book wasn’t here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon dropped her hands for the fifth time, her eyes on her feet, not wanting to look at the mountain of books she had pulled from their places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haseul tapped her chin, even more determined to not give up the search since it was her obligation as a librarian. “Did you happen to take note of the contents of the book?” She asked thoughtfully. “My assistants and I could search our archive by hand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon shook her head, dejectedly. “I didn’t get to read a word inside.” She said quietly. “As soon as I opened it, there was a blinding light from within the pages. That’s all I saw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two elves looked between themselves, at a loss for what to do. Minji was also staring at the pile of books with an unreadable expression, likely disappointed that her supposed lead had brought them nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she opened her mouth to suggest the next plan of action to get the human back to her world, they heard footsteps echoing through the corridor, approaching the entrance to the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned around to see Bora stride through the doorway, coming to a stop at the banister, where she rested her hands. Her expression was grim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something the two of you need to see.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon and Minji glanced between themselves, wondering what the elf queen could have to tell them that was so important. After a pause, the witch sighed and walked towards her, leaving Gahyeon with no choice but to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall notify you if we find a book within our collection that resembles the one you described.” Haseul said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon turned around, smiling faintly. “Thank you.” She said as they walked away from the two librarians. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmmmm...I wonder what Bora could have to show them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I swallow my burning thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>surprise!<br/>I'm posting this chapter a week early because I'm impatient and want to share Gahyeon's adventures with you all. speaking of which, while the last chapter was most certainly predictable, this one is definitely not ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gahyeon and Minji followed Bora down a smaller corridor, empty of passersby. At the end, stood a set of modest double doors. The elven queen opened them, ushering the two in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they stepped into the dimly lit room, they saw Yves standing off to the side, her attention on the table in the middle. The chairs had been set off to the side, but Gahyeon gathered that the room probably served to hold conferences or meetings on other days. Bora closed the door behind them and walked around until she too stood in front of the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this about?” Minji asked suspiciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora didn’t respond. Instead, she tapped a few keys on the table. A holographic projection of Namuseol popped up before them, shimmering and flickering with light that illuminated their faces with a soft glow. Gahyeon and Minji stepped closer, inspecting it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The technology was astounding; every feature on the map was incredibly detailed. Even as Gahyeon looked closely at the tree in the center, the leaves seemed to sway gently in the nonexistent breeze of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a real-time map of our world.” Bora explained. “My mother designed it to capture everything that happens and changes around us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve seen this before.” Minji murmured to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora nodded, her lips drawn in a thin line as she studied it. “But do you notice anything odd about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji and Gahyeon looked at it closely. Gahyeon wasn’t all familiar with the world other than what she had seen on Minji’s parchment map, so she wasn’t sure what exactly to be looking for. Beside her, the witch just frowned, shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Gahyeon said. “Are the edges supposed to be gray?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence permeated the air as Minji leaned in closer, her brows knitting together as she noticed the discoloration as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are not.” Bora said with a drawn out sigh. On the other side of the table, Yves took a seat in one of the chairs against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…what?” Minji asked, straightening up and turning towards her friend. “What does it mean? That the tech is old?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it is not that.” Bora said, folding her hands behind her back. “It’s hard to explain because I myself am still trying to come to terms with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji crossed her arms. “What terms?” She asked, clearly annoyed. “Stop being so cryptic and just tell us already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora held her gaze for a few moments, before turning away and beginning to pace slowly from one end of the table to the other. “Recently, I’ve been receiving some reports from my research team that have been…more than disturbing.” She explained, wringing her hands. “It started a week ago. Reports came in of plants dying in the far corners of our world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At first, I assumed it was nothing more than a few wilted bushes.” Bora went on, beginning to lose herself in her thoughts. “I sent out some of my best to investigate, but what they came back with was much worse. It wasn’t just plants that were dying—rocks, dirt, water…everything was dead in the sense that they had lost all their magical properties. They had lost their essence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The edges of our world are dying.” Bora said solemnly, coming to a stop and resting her hands on the table. “And if we don’t figure out the cause, or how to stop it, Namuseol will fade from the outside in, until there is nothing left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A heavy silence blanketed the room, so stifling that Gahyeon felt like she couldn’t breathe. She glanced at Minji, who was staring at the map, her expression blank. Bora was also watching her carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that it is a lot to take in,” The queen began, “But—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot to take in?” Minji asked incredulously, interrupting her. “It’s ludicrous, is what it is. I mean, magic leaving the ground? Are you seriously asking me to believe that something like that is possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora frowned. “I don’t want to believe it any more than you.” She said. “I myself didn’t come to accept it until I took a look at my mother’s map. But there is truly no other explanation for what is happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure there is,” Minji said, unconvincingly. “The tech is faulty. Your mom built it who knows how long ago, and it hasn’t been kept up since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minji, you know that isn’t true.” Bora replied flatly. “My mother was the best inventor in this kingdom, and I touch it up every two years. Plus, countless reports all point to the same thing. Are you really going to deny the findings of my best scientists as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She continued to glance between Bora, Yves, and the map, her eyes wide and shaking slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…no.” She said at last, her eyes cast down in defeat. Gahyeon watched in concern as her shoulders sagged. “You wouldn’t lie about something like this. It’s just…what are we going to do about this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is</span>
  </em>
  <span> there anything we can do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora sighed through her nose, clearly as much out of her depth as the witch. “Well, perhaps if we can find the root of the problem, we will be able to stop it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room, Yves stood suddenly, uncrossing her arms and drawing the attention of the room’s other three occupants. “About that,” She said, “I might have a theory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora nodded, giving her commander permission to have the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is another event that coincides with the decay of our world, and that is the arrival of the human girl.” Yves said, pointing her finger towards Gahyeon without sparing her a single glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji and Bora look between Yves and Gahyeon, their expressions morphing from confusion to shock. Gahyeon, on the other hand, had taken a small, fearful step backwards, staring at the outstretched finger of the elven commander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A human has never set foot in our realm, but as soon as one does, the magic starts to evaporate from the ground.” Yves continued. “Who’s to say she isn’t the cause?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora frowned, stepping forward. “She cannot be.” The queen said firmly. “We have been receiving reports since before she arrived.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if she is lying?” Yves asked. “Are you so quick to trust the word of a human? They are greedy. She could have been here long before, exploiting our magic for herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji moved slightly in front of Gahyeon. “If you don’t trust her word, then trust mine.” She said. “I saw her land outside of my cottage just last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yves looked at Minji with uttermost disgust for having spoken to her. “I do not trust your word either, witch.” She spat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji’s face turned a deep shade of red, but just as she was about to give the elf a piece of her mind, Bora placed her hand across her friend’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough.” She commanded, silencing the room with her booming voice. “Yves.” She turned to face her commander. “While I understand your desire to protect our magic, this human is not our enemy. I think it will be best for you to wait outside while we finish this meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yves clenched her jaw, but nodded. Then she bowed before immediately exiting the room. Minji glared at her as she did so, scoffing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you should be letting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> one out of your sight after what she just said?” Minji huffed in annoyance as soon as Yves had shut the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her blame may be in the wrong place, but I still trust her.” Bora said, sighing. “Speaking of which…” The queen turned to Gahyeon with a solemn expression. “I am truly sorry for the things she said about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Gahyeon said quietly, still a little shaken up. “But she’s not right, is she? Am I the cause of all of this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Bora said. “Everything I brought up before still stands. I have been getting reports long before you arrived—it was just an unfortunate coincidence that you came here when you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon sighed, feeling the tension lift from her shoulders in relief. But her moment of comfort didn’t last very long, since there were still pressing matters at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That just leaves what the heck we’re going to do now.” Minji said, leaning on the table. “Is there anyone else in Namuseol that might know about what’s going on? Or that might know a way to stop this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora frowned, deep in thought. She glanced down at the table, her eyes scanning over the various holographic regions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” She began, but then quickly shook her head. “No, no, nevermind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Minji asked. “What did you just think of?” Her voice was hopeful, her eyes bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora pursed her lips. “I…thought that perhaps the faeries might have knowledge concerning the subject.” She said slowly, as if she were choosing her words. “Since they have a…deep connection with nature. As well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hopeful expression that had graced Minji’s face slowly dropped, until the dejected one from earlier returned. “Handong.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handong.” Bora agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked between them. “Who’s Handong?” She asked, slightly frustrated at being out of the loop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ruler of the faeries.” Bora explained, though that didn’t explain much about why the two friends suddenly looked so sullen and apprehensive. “I suppose I could…pay her a visit. To exchange information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want to do that?” Minji asked, her eyebrows raised in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not, but we have little choice, don’t we?” Bora replied, folding her hands behind her back once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji nodded. “If anyone were to have an idea about what’s going on, it would be her.” She admitted. “Just don’t do anything stupid while you’re there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Incur the wrath of her majesty, the queen of Azura? Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it!” Bora exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm, to which Minji just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, while you’re chatting with her, I should return to my coven.” Minji said grimly. “They need to know what’s going on. And if we can’t stop this disease—or whatever it is—fast enough, then I’ll need to organize an evacuation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked at the map, noticing that the town of Grimspell was located alarmingly close to the nearest grey patch on the map. As the two leaders finalized their plans, Gahyeon suddenly realized that she had none.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” She said, drawing the attention of the witch and the elf queen. “What about me?” She asked, hating how whiny and childish her voice sounded. “What am I going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women looked at her, clearly having forgotten that they had been trying to find a way for a certain human to get back to her home just an hour prior. Minji shot Bora a glance, and they exchanged an unspoken conversation with themselves. Gahyeon felt her stomach begin to sink, realizing that her mission probably wasn’t their top priority anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gather you two didn’t find the book in my library?” Bora asked. Gahyeon shook her head, her bottom lip jutting out a fraction. “That is a shame…” The queen said, looking even more sad than Gahyeon felt about the whole ordeal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will there be another way for me to get home?” Gahyeon asked. Against her will, her throat tightened ever so slightly as she thought about how far away she was from her life and her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora suddenly snapped her fingers, looking up. “I know!” She said. “Why don’t you come with me to Azura? We can see if Handong has the book in her possession, or if she knows anything about a portal back to Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Gahyeon nodded. It wasn’t like she had any other options. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be fun!” Bora insisted. “We can get to know each other more, and you can see the sights! Not that Azura is prettier than here. It isn’t. Vaerin is special, because I designed most of it alongside my parents at a young age, and I continue to improve it. But the scenery is still pleasing to the eye. Just not </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The queen finished her rambling, trailing off into silence as the human and the witch just stared at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then,” Bora said, clasping her hands, as if she hadn’t spoken the last few sentences out loud. “We know what we’re going to do, we have a plan of action. Gahyeon, you and I will leave in the morning, when we’re rested after this undoubtedly harrowing revelation of information. Minji? When will you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as possible.” Minji said, straightening up suddenly. She had been deep in thought, twirling the ends of her blonde hair between her fingers. Gahyeon thought she seemed a little on edge, but then again, she couldn’t exactly blame her. She had just found out that her entire world was collapsing around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch turned to Gahyeon. “You’ll be in good hands with Bora.” She assured her. And then, “I’m sorry we have to part ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon didn’t even get the chance to respond before Minji had moved to give Bora a hug, before picking up her things and exiting the room. Beside her, Bora sighed, watching her friend go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is getting rather late.” The elf queen said, glancing at the windows. Gahyeon wondered how she could tell, since the light under the canopy of trees didn’t look any different to her than it had earlier. “How does some food sound? I can have some brought to your guest room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds good.” Gahyeon said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Splendid.” Bora said happily, before shutting off the map and leading Gahyeon outside, where Yves was patiently waiting for them. Surprisingly, she didn’t glare or point another accusing finger in Gahyeon’s direction at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My assistant shall show you to one of our rooms.” Bora said as they began walking down the corridor. “Ah, here she comes now—Yeoreom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silver-haired elf from earlier, the one who had approached Bora as she was showing them to the library, ran up to them. She seemed a little breathless, adjusting a stack of papers in her arms, a pair of circular glasses on her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you mind showing Gahyeon to one of our vacant guest rooms?” Bora asked her. “One of the larger ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her assistant, Yeoreom, nodded fervently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I shall see you tomorrow, Gahyeon.” Bora said, addressing her this time. “I have to make preparations for our journey.” She explained And with that, the queen and her advisor continued on, turning the corner and disappearing from view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt a pang of sadness. First, Minji had left after having traveled with her all this way. Now Bora was leaving her with a stranger in a strange place, all alone. She knew that they both had responsibilities, but she couldn’t help the way she felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our spare rooms are right this way.” Yeoreom said, tearing Gahyeon out of her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several minutes later, Gahyeon found herself standing in a sizable room complete with a double bed, walk-in closet, and an en suite bathroom. Yeoreom had explained everything she needed to know—about ordering food (on the house per Bora’s request), and calling in for assistance. It was basically like a tiny hotel. Located in a forest with giant trees. Staffed by people with pointy ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The closet even had several changes of clothes that looked to be Gahyeon’s size. She glanced down at the black dress Minji had given her, unsure if she wanted to discard it immediately. She at least wanted to return it to the witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t even know if she would ever see her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the elven attire, Gahyeon decided that wearing it would help her blend in for the duration of her stay and her travels with the elves, and would therefore probably be a smart decision. She hopped in the shower to quickly wash her hair before trying them all on in front of the full-length mirror by the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had just found one that she rather liked, accented with purple and gold, by the time her dinner arrived. Gahyeon graciously accepted it, flopping down on the large bed with its copious amount of fluffy pillows. All things considered, she was quite enjoying her stay in Vaerin. She was still upset that the library had been a dead end, but she was going to keep searching. She wasn’t going to be here forever, so she figured to make the best of it while it lasted. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>alsooo, from here on out I will be posting every week, rather than every two weeks! I said I was impatient, after all. and I only have one more final to turn in</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gazes growing infinitely cold and dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've barely started next week's chapter oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So…how long will it take us to get to Azura?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora had woken Gahyeon up early that morning so they could begin their journey to the faery realm. The first rays of sunlight were just beginning to peek through the dense canopy of the trees by the time they were trekking through the forest, leaving Vaerin behind. Gahyeon had on the elven garments she had tried on in her guest room the night before, the dress Minji let her borrow tucked safely away in the backpack slung across her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gahyeon had met up with the queen at the edge of her kingdom, her tall and intimidating commander was nowhere to be seen. Bora explained that whenever she had to leave her kingdom for an extended period of time, Yves typically watched over it in her stead. It was an explanation that Gahyeon was slightly thankful for, though she would never admit it out loud. Yves still scared her a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, they were traveling with the two guards who had stopped Minji and Gahyeon in the forest just the day before. Gahyeon already knew Jungeun, the elf with a brunette ponytail and a pink scar over her eye. The other elf, who had platinum blonde hair, was introduced as Yoongi. Now, as they trudged along the rugged path, Jungeun and Yoongi trailed behind Gahyeon and Bora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will not be long.” Bora assured her, bringing Gahyeon’s mind back to the question she had just asked. “We should arrive there by the mid-afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded. Given that they were traveling by foot, it seemed that Vaerin and Azura were much closer to one another, compared to Vaerin and Grimspell. Which was interesting, given the history that seemed to exist between the two queens. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, human Gahyeon.” Bora said suddenly, interrupting her thoughts. “What is it like where you are from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon quirked an eyebrow in surprise. “You want to know about Earth?” She asked. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, to put it simply, I know next to nothing about it.” The queen said, folding her hands behind her back as they walked underneath the giant trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I’m from a small country called South Korea.” Gahyeon began. “Which is in Asia—that’s one of the seven continents. And, um, I live in Seoul, which is the capital city of South Korea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, back up.” Bora held up her hand. “What are ‘continents?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon blinked. “Oh, um…I guess they’re just big masses of land. Some of them are smaller or bigger than others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating.” Bora said, her eyes shining. “I suppose our world is on one big ‘continent,’ then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon thought back to the maps of Namuseol she had seen, and Bora was right. In fact, it was more like one big island with ocean surrounding each side. She was amused by how enthralled the elf queen seemed to be by her explanations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do continue.” Bora said, animatedly. “Tell me about Seoul, the city you live in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a lot of people, and a lot of buildings. It can get really crowded sometimes, but I like living in the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, tell me about your architecture!” Bora said, interrupting her yet again. “What are your buildings like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some of them are really tall—we call those skyscrapers.” Gahyeon explained. “But, uh, generally they’re square in shape, and have muted colors.” She knew Bora would be disappointed, considering all of the amazing structures she had seen in Vaerin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the elf queen seemed to be enthralled with every piece of information she was giving her. Either that, or she was an excellent actor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is your role over in your realm?” Bora asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My…role?” Gahyeon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Like how I am a queen, and how Minji is a mentor.” Bora explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon rubbed the back of her neck. “I guess that would be a student.” She decided. “I’m still in high school. Or, my ninth year of public education. High school is basically an institution for people with my similar level.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you are in a similar position to Minji’s apprentices.” Bora practically cooed. Gahyeon felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she was once again reminded of her young age. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf queen simply patted her shoulder. “You shall finish your studies in no time.” She assured her. “Everyone must fill the role of a student at some point in their lives, and often people fill that role more than once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt herself nod, too young and naive to really believe what the queen was trying to tell her. She just wanted to graduate and get it over with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you like most about Earth?” Bora asked suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon hesitated, caught off guard by the question. What did she like most about Earth? She wasn’t really sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My favorite part of Namuseol is the forests.” Bora continued. “Which might be obvious, seeing as I am a forest elf myself. But I love walking underneath the trees, and being a part of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The queen looked up at the green leaves, shining in the sunlight, her eyes sparkling with joy and wonder. It was amazing, that after her entire life of living within the trees, she still found them to be so enchanting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora looked over at Gahyeon, an expectant smile on her face as she waited for the answer of the human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I like about Earth?” Gahyeon muttered to herself. “I suppose…I like books the most. Disappearing into stories, going on journeys with characters, living in different worlds.” She started to speak faster, attempting to defend her answer. “Earth isn’t like Namuseol. Everything here is so beautiful, and so filled with magic. Compared to this world, Earth is kind of boring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon trailed off with her explanation, a feeling of unease settling into her stomach. It only grew larger and heavier with the elf queen’s silence as they walked next to each other. When she finally did speak, her voice was unexpectedly soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There may not be magic in your world, but that is only in the technical sense of the word.” Bora said wisely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…don’t understand.” Gahyeon said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora turned to her, smiling. “Magic does not have to merely refer to the ability to draw power from the elements.” She explained. “It can be found within the things in your life that spark happiness. Like the stories you read.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon walked in silence, pondering her words. Just like earlier, Gahyeon wasn’t sure if she immediately believed what the queen was saying. If there was already magic in her world, when why did she spend so much time reading in order to escape it? Even her friends agreed that it was incredibly mundane. However, at the same time, Gahyeon also trusted Bora, and so she would just have to take her word for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group had been walking for quite some time at this point. The sun was steadily climbing higher and higher in the sky, nearing midday. The trees around them were gradually becoming smaller in size as they left the heart of the forest behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora slowed to a stop in front of a coursing river, Gahyeon and the two other elves following suit. It seemed like the queen was waiting for something, but Gahyeon couldn’t tell what. As she looked up and down the river, she couldn’t see any bridges or crossing points. She wondered if they would have to wade through, though it looked deep in some areas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, a boy quite literally walked out of the river and up onto the bank. Gahyeon took a step back, surprised, while the elves just looked on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tall, with tan skin and vibrant blue hair. Despite how he had just been submerged in the water, his hair and clothes were completely dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bora, queen of Vaerin.” The boy said in a husky voice. “What brings you to the edge of the forest?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is nice to see you, Taehyung.” Bora said, greeting the boy. “We wish to make safe passage across your river.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked the boy up and down, curious about the way Bora had phrased the river as belonging to him. His hair and clothes seemed to sway in a nonexistent breeze, almost as though they were still submerged underwater, and his eyes shifted between green and brown hues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Taehyung replied with a slight bow. “Please name all those who wish to cross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Bora, forest elf.” Bora stated, first pointing to herself. “Kim Jungeun, forest elf. Min Yoongi, forest elf.” The queen pointed to her guards in turn, and lastly… “Lee Gahyeon, human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon wasn’t sure she would ever get used to the reaction people in this world had when it was revealed that she was a human. It wasn’t any different when Taehyung’s eyes flicked over to her curiously, shimmering like the light reflecting off the water behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Was all he said with a smile. The group watched as he took a step back, turning towards the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehyung stretched his hands out towards the water, and slowly raised them towards the sky. The river followed his movements, lifting off the ground and into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s mouth dropped open as the water now continued to course in an arc above their heads. The boy looked up at it calmly, as though he was using little to no effort to complete the task. Next to her, the elves were also watching the river float up into the air with slight awe, though they were clearly not as shocked as Gahyeon was. They had likely witnessed it before, given how casually Bora and Taehyung had addressed each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure, as always.” Bora said, bowing slightly. Then she stepped towards the river, beckoning the others to follow her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group walked across the muddy river bed. Stepping stones embedded in the mushy ground formed a path, allowing them to cross under the arcing water with ease. Gahyeon couldn’t help herself as she stared up at the flowing water with awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reached the other side, the water floated gracefully back down to the river bed, resuming its natural course. As Gahyeon scanned the opposite bank, Taehyung was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing she noticed was that the trees on this side of the river were much sparser. Fields and meadows filled with fauna and wildflowers replaced them instead, and Gahyeon even saw some giant mushrooms in the distance. The river quite literally served as a border between the two lands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who was that back there?” Gahyeon eventually piped up. They had left the river far behind them at this point, the sun warming their backs as they walked under the open sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehyung?” Bora asked. “He’s a water nymph who lives in that river.” She explained. “It runs between my forest and the faery realm, so he sort of acts as the gatekeeper between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s eyes widened in amazement. “So then…if he lives in the river, does he belong to a specific kingdom of water nymphs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every other person she had met lived in a sort of region that was governed by someone. The witches had their town and their coven, the forest elves had Vaerin, and the faeries had Azura. It was the natural train of thought, but Bora shot it down with the shake of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember when I told you that faeries are closer to nature than us forest elves?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded. That’s why they were going to speak with them about the decaying edges of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if faeries are closer to nature than elves, then nymphs are the closest creatures to nature out of all the inhabitants of Namuseol.” Bora explained. “They can quite literally fuse with natural structures, and can draw strength from raw elements. As a result, they are free beings who roam or settle wherever they see fit. Like Taheyung and his river—even though he is bound to the physical manifestation of the water, he can travel wherever it may reach. And it reaches wherever he wishes to travel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon would probably never cease to be amazed by the wonders of this world, and learning about nymphs was certainly not an exception. “So he can control the river?” She asked, her voice giving away her astonishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora laughed. “I suppose that is one way to think of it.” She said, tapping her chin. “Though I prefer to say that he simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the river.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the elf queen’s explanation, Gahyeon only found herself even more confused. She silently decided to pretend that she understood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group passed under a giant, purple mushroom as if it were nothing out of the ordinary. Gahyeon craned her neck, trying to glimpse the top, but to no avail. By this point, the trees had completely given way to an expansive field of green grass that gently swayed in the breeze. The giant mushrooms they had seen in the distance grew in abundance around them, and occasionally they would walk around giant boulders and rocks sitting in the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had climbed to the very top of the sky when the group approached an archway, sitting out in the open. It was made of stone, held together by twisting vines and tendrils. A few pink mushrooms grew up the sides and surrounded the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Bora said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked around, confused. They were still standing in the middle of nowhere. She had expected to see buildings and structures when they reached Azura, just like there had been in Vaerin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they came to a stop a few feet away from the arch, Gahyeon noticed two shimmering balls of light floating towards them, leaving trails of glitter that sparkled and fell through the air in their wake. The lights flew under the archway and came to a stop in front of the elf queen, lowering to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, two people grew before their eyes, sprouting up from where the lights had touched down onto the ground. As Gahyeon looked closer, she realized they weren’t just people, but obviously faeries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one on the left had lavender hair that was brushed away from his forehead in sweeping waves. Freckles adorned his tan skin, and against his back, sat a pair of green wings. They shimmered under the light of the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faery on the left had wavy, turquoise hair that fell across her shoulders and framed her pink cheeks. Her wings were light blue in color. Gahyeon also notices that the faeries, like the elves, had pointed ears. Though, rather than coming to a single point, they had two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Azura, Queen Bora.” The lavender-haired faery said with a smile. He had a surprisingly deep voice that contrasted with his childish features. The faery next to him also looked very young, and Gahyeon wondered if all of them appeared that way, or if they actually were kids. She had a feeling it was the former.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a human with you!” The turquoise-haired faery suddenly gasped, squealing in a tinny, high-pitched voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon took a step back, startled by the sudden exclamation. But the faeries didn’t seem to be scared or shocked, rather they were bright with curiosity and excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you know that I’m a human?” Gahyeon asked, as every eye fell on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faeries looked between each other. “It is obvious that you are not a creature born with magic inside your soul.” The lavender-haired faery said, blinking. “But you also do not carry magical items with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magical items…?” Gahyeon asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” He said, and didn’t elaborate. “But forgive me for being so rude! My name is Felix, and this is Gowon.” The lavender-haired faery (now known as Felix) said, gesturing to himself and then to the turquoise-haired faery next to him, who grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you both.” Bora said. “But unfortunately we have traveled here on important business, and need to speak with your queen as soon as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Felix said, nodding. “She is aware of your arrival, and sent us to greet you here at the entrance to our realm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon peered curiously past the two faeries, wondering where exactly that was. Maybe the path led further down, and Azura would be laid out among a field of mushrooms…or something. She still hadn’t even seen any other faeries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t have to speculate for very long, because Felix beckoned the group forward, the two faeries beginning to lead their group under the arch. As soon as she passed underneath the stones held together with vines (and likely magic), the landscape shimmered and changed before her very eyes. Where there had once been nothing but sprawling fields, there were now large buildings that stretched out under giant flowers and, of course, giant mushrooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s mouth dropped open comically as she took in the scenery around them. There were plants she had never seen growing along the side of the path they were currently walking along. Large crystals in all sorts of pastel and vibrant colors grew up from the ground, some of them even changing like desktop screensavers. The buildings were woven into the crystals, mushrooms, and flowers, and varied immensely in shape and size. Some were round, some were tall, and some were barely big enough to fit a family of butterflies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But perhaps the strangest part was the lack of faeries around them. In Vaerin and Grimspell, Gahyeon had constantly been in the presence of elves and witches. She thought that it was odd that the only two faeries they could see were Felix and Gowon, who were currently leading the way in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she realized that more of the tiny lights they had seen before, were hovering and flitting in between the buildings, trailing the same glittery essence. Upon closer inspection, she could make out the shape of tiny people within them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gowon seemed to notice that Gahyeon was the only one left out of the loop, and slowed her pace to walk beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faeries find it easier to move around in our smaller forms.” Gowon explained with her soft, high-pitched voice. “It takes a lot of energy for us to stay in our larger ones, like we’re doing now. But we do it because we can talk better with others, like you and your group.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re naturally tiny?” Gahyeon asked, astonished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gowon giggled into her hand. “You make it sound more amazing than it is, but yes. All the lights you see around us are other fae that live in Azura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked closer at one of the tiny homes they were passing by, built into a mushroom. A ball of light descended from the air and walked inside, lighting up the interior with a soft glow. “So are the larger buildings just to accommodate other people?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Gowon said. “Even though we don’t get a lot of visitors here. Our queen doesn’t really like it when other people enter our realm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Gahyeon said, a hint of nervousness in her voice. What would she think about three elves and a human entering unannounced, then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry!” Gowon said, trying to assure her. “I hear that our queen and Bora go way back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard.” Gahyeon mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group was now approaching a set of large stone steps in front of a building wrapped in trees and honeysuckle plants. The entrance, a large archway, was covered in ivy that draped down to the floor, shielding the interior from view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for guiding us to see your queen.” Bora said to Felix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” The faery replied with a smile. “We shall remain in the area, should you need anything else during your stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jungeun, Yoongi, please wait out here.” Bora said, before beckoning Gahyeon to follow her up the steps. Gahyeon quickly followed her, waving to Gowon as she went. Bora held the curtain of ivy aside for Gahyeon to duck under. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In one word, the throne room of Azura was magnificent. Columns lined either side of the long interior, coming to a stop where the height of the walls ended. Where there would have been a roof, branches and vines from the plants outside wove together instead, creating a green canopy above them. White tile marked the path that led to the throne at the other side of the room, starkly contrasting the stone floor that was growing moss in a few places.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon and Bora walked forward until they stood in the center of the room, in front of the throne. The elf queen crossed her arms over her chest, sucking in a breath through her teeth, her jaw clenching and unclenching. “Handong.” she said stiffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faery queen in question sat on a throne that grew out of the ground. It had twisting branches that wove together and came to form a seat, a back, and two armrests. Purple and white flowers bloomed out from the sides; butterflies and bumblebees flitted in between them, entering through the large, arched entrances on either side of the throne at the end of the room. Gahyeon assumes they lead to more corridors filled with plants and flowers and buzzing insects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handong leaned against one of the armrests, composed with elegance. Her wavy, orange hair spilled down her back and over her shoulders. Underneath, her pointed ears poked out of the soft waves. She wore long, flowing robes that were light purple in color, matching the flowers on her throne.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bora.” Handong said, her eyes narrowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The throne room seemed to crackle with electricity as the two queens stared each other down. Gahyeon swallowed nervously, suddenly getting the feeling like she was standing in the middle of a battlefield, with the two opposing forces charging right at each other and herself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sudong are so soft in real life ;—;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I cannot see the end of dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that this update is a bit late! work has been busy so I haven't been able to write these chapters in advance, leaving me scrambling to make sure i don't leave out any important information!<br/>but i have less hours this week so expect the weeekly updates to continue :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So tell me.” Handong said. “What brings you to Azura?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faery queen sat lazily on her throne, but her cold expression revealed her hostility and poise. Behind her, Gahyeon could see her iridescent white wings draping across the seat of her throne. She hadn’t noticed them at first with the extravagant designs of the room and her long, flowing robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always so straight to the point with you.” Bora huffed. “No time for small talk about the weather, or our personal lives, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Bora,” Handong said, pausing to examine her nails. “On the contrary, I do enjoy conversing about miniscule conversational points.” She glanced up, locking eyes with the elf queen. “You are the exception.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora rolled her eyes at the faery queen’s obvious act to get her riled up. Gahyeon glanced down at her clenched fist, dangerously close to the broadsword sheathed at her waist, worried that Handong was already starting to get under her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re here on important business anyways.” Bora said through a clenched jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could continue, the faery queen rested her chin on one of her hands. “Then get on with it already.” She said. “I don’t have all day to sit here and listen to you speak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Bora asked, practically fuming. “You have something more important to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Handong replied coolly. “I have a kingdom to oversee. I thought you were familiar with the tasks this position requires. But if all you spend your time doing is picking fights with rulers in other realms, then it seems I was mistaken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re trying to insinuate that my leadership—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t waste your breath.” Handong said, cutting her off. “I already know everything I need to know about how you run your kingdom. Now, state your reasons for crossing into my land.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora gripped the hilt of her sword in her hand angrily. Were she in her right mind, there was no way she would attempt to take on Handong in her own throne room. But her mind was clearly fogged over with rage. If Gahyeon didn’t do something now, she was afraid the situation would spiral out of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gently rested her hand atop Bora’s, trying to send her an unspoken message. Handong looked on with an amused expression, but Gahyeon didn’t care. All that mattered was that she de-escalated the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora, thankfully, seemed to come to her senses and remember everything at stake. She shot Gahyeon an apologetic glance, before slowly removing her hand from the hilt of her sword and letting it come to a rest at her side. Gahyeon let out a silent sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, the elf queen began her explanation. “A week ago, my best scientists discovered portions of land at the edges of our kingdom that had been drained of magic. Everything from the plants, to the water, to the rocks.” She said, her voice grave. “It may sound hard to believe, but we need to work together to find the source and put an end to the decay before we too fall victim to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handong didn’t say anything for a few moments. Her expression was unreadable as she gazed down at the elf queen and the human before her. And then, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You only found out a week ago?” Handong said, not trying very hard to hide a sneer behind her hand. “And you claim they’re your </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> scientists.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora glowered at the faery queen. “You say that as if you already knew what was happening.” She said, her voice shaking ever so slightly. But it was hardly out of fear. She was appalled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked up at the faery queen with slight dread, reaching the same conclusion Bora had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did.” Handong said simply, setting her hand down. The smile had dropped off her face, replaced by a blank stare. “I guess that only serves to prove how much closer we faeries are to nature.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s fists were trembling now. “Then why did you not alert the other creatures of this land?” She asked, her voice raising with each word. “Why did you not try to work with us to find a cure for what is happening?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Handong leaned forward menacingly in her throne, gripping the armrests. “Because I was under the impression that every kingdom was as intelligent as ours. An impression that has now been proven…</span>
  <em>
    <span>precipitous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon could see that it was taking every inch of Bora’s willpower not to lunge at the other queen, and instead keep her cool. But it was a resolve that was not going to last for very long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handong.” Bora said, attempting to keep her voice even. “I am coming to you as a queen. We need to find a solution to this dilemma and there is hardly any time to waste.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked up at the faery queen, hopeful that maybe the conversation would finally start to move in a positive direction. But the balloon that had been rising in her chest quickly deflated when Handong scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A queen?” The faery asked. “You call yourself one, yet you act like a child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s eyes blew wide. “Why, you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Handong was hardly finished. “Entering my domain with such little respect for me or my borders. Refusing to answer questions directly. And then yelling at me in my own throne room. I mean, did your parents teach you nothing in the ways of ruling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s face had turned a deep shade of red in her anger. “Well you show such little emotion for a conversation regarding the fate of our very world!” She replied. “Do you not care about what happens to your people?! Or how about the rest of us?!” She shouted, flinging her arms about her wildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon watched as Handong’s eyes seemed to ignite with fiery magic. The throne room dropped severely in temperature, and Gahyeon began to shiver as she stood next to the elf queen. It seemed like the two queens might actually be at each other's throats in a few seconds if Gahyeon didn’t step in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imprudent elf—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Passionless faery—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Gahyeon shouted, stepping in between the two of them. “Just, stop arguing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miraculously, the two queens shut their mouths, surprised by the sudden outburst. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be working together to solve this problem, but instead you’re only dividing yourselves! How do you expect to get anything done?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her yells echoed through the room, bouncing off the stone pillars. Handong and Bora just stared at her incredulously, too shocked to respond to the human who was now breathing a little heavily. Once the shock wore away, the two queens had the decency to look embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handong was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the room. “Why don’t we…discuss more of this during our banquet later this evening.” She said carefully, lacing her fingers in her lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds…suitable.” Bora decided, stiffly. Then she cleared her throat. “Excuse us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon watched as the elf queen immediately spun on her heel and strode out of the room, leaving her behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Gahyeon said to the faery queen, her cheeks ablaze in embarrassment. She paused, wondering if she should bow to her. Perhaps faery customs were different from elven ones. But neither Felix nor Gowon had instructed her on whether to do, so ultimately she gave the queen a short half-bow before running after Bora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handong said nothing as she watched Gahyeon flee her throne room, merely resting her chin on her hands in silent contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth of the sun outside was a nice change from the cold interior of the throne room she had just been standing in. As Gahyeon squinted in the bright light, she found Bora standing several meters off to the side, venting her frustrations into the air as she tried to avoid damaging the nearby flora. Then the queen bent her knees slightly and began to pummel her own thighs with her fists, screaming obscenities through clenched teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bora!” Gahyeon shouted, running over to her. “Are you alright?” She looked around to try to find the elven guards, but to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora turned around to face her, eyes wild and filled with rage. No wonder her guards weren’t anywhere to be seen. Gahyeon took a step back, but as soon as the queen recognized her, the fire in her eyes died down significantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just you.” Bora said, sighing. “I’m sorry for the way I acted in there. It’s just…she gets me so riled up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay…” Gahyeon said hesitantly. “But you both were kind of at fault for the way the conversation spiralled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora looked up to meet her eyes, which sparkled with sincerity. “I truly do apologize.” She said. “I promise not to let things go to my head when we attend the banquet later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon could only nod, not sure if she believed her. Bora seemed to be quick to anger. Either that, or her temperament was easily fueled by the presence of the faery queen. Hopefully, if they were both on their best behavior, they could figure out a solution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Gahyeon realized she hadn’t even had the chance to ask Handong if she could look through her library. She glanced back at the vines that hung over the doorway, obscuring her view of the throne room. As much as she wanted to get back home, she didn’t really want to go back in there. She would just have to ask the queen when they saw her later that evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Gahyeon spotted Felix, heading over to them. She turned around, waiting for him to approach as Bora continued to calm herself down, unaware of the faerie’s presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope the meeting went well.” Felix said with a kind smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was okay.” Gahyeon said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It definitely could have gone better, though</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix just nodded, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. “Our queen tells me you will be staying through the evening.” Evidently, he knew exactly what she was thinking, since he had spoken with Handong himself. “I would be happy to show you to the place you can rest for the remainder of your stay here. And I can also assist you with any other problems or inquiries you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Felix.” Bora said, returning his smile. “Let me locate my guards before we follow you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Felix nodded, watching the tiny queen head off to find Jungeun and Yoongi, leaving Gahyeon with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Bora was out of earshot, Gahyeon turned to the Faery. “Hey, Felix?” She asked. The lavender-haired faery turned to her, one of his eyebrows quirked up. “I actually had a question.” She admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask away.” Felix said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s about earlier, when you met us outside the magical illusion, or whatever it is.” Gahyeon said, trying not to trip over her words. “You said that you knew I was a human because I don’t have magic within me, but also because I wasn’t carrying any magical devices. What did you mean by that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix frowned, and Gahyeon started to worry that she had asked a silly question. Maybe he had just been referring to the other magical instruments she had seen in Grimspell and Vaerin, that elves and witches used. She had yet to see any in Azura, but she assumed that they probably had some as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not the first human to travel to Namuseol.” Felix said. Gahyeon looked up at him in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not?” She asked, her voice quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix shook his head. “Though I do believe you are the first human to appear here against their will. The only other humans, or rather, beings without magic in their souls, to travel to and from your world and ours, are what we call wizards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon couldn’t help it as her jaw dropped open in surprise. “So there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a way to get back to Earth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Felix said with a nod. “Though the only ones who knew about it were the wizards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait.” Gahyeon said, holding up her hands. “Wizards? Are there any here now? How do I find them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix rubbed the back of his neck. “I will try my best to answer all your questions, but I am afraid that I only know a miniscule amount of what you ask.” He said. “What I do know, is that wizards are people who are not born connected with magic, but who utilize items imbued with magic, gifted to them by the witches of this world. They have to spend years training and studying the arts of spellcasting and potion brewing, since they do not possess the same inherent knowledge that witches do. As for the current presence of wizards in our world at the present time, I am afraid there are none.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s heart sank at that news. Another piece of information she had gathered was once again a dead end. But a voice behind her pulled her out of her thoughts as she spun around to see that the elf queen had returned with her guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last wizard to set foot in Namuseol has not been seen in six years.” Bora said. “We know nothing of what happened to him, or his methods of traveling between worlds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minji didn’t tell me there were humans that travelled here.” Gahyeon whispered to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora could only shrug, unaware of the witch’s reasons and motivations. “I think we all just assumed they stopped traveling here.” She suggested, before turning to Felix. “We’re ready to follow you to the quarters your queen reserved for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix nodded. “Right this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed the faery down a stone path around the back of the building where Handong’s throne room had been located. Tall pillars, similar to the ones inside the throne room, lined the path. Flowers of all different colors and species curled around them and spilled over their tops. Crystals and mushrooms also dotted the ground as they traversed along the path taking them to a quieter, more reserved area within the fae kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are.” Felix said, opening the door for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora thanked him as they walked into a common space with a balcony view of a sparkling lake that Gahyeon hadn’t realized bordered Azura. She walked over to the balcony in awe, standing under arching trellises that were completely obscured by vines and almost sickly sweet-smelling flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she turned back around to see what the others were doing, she saw the two elven guards immediately excuse themselves into two of the unoccupied bedrooms branching from the main one. Bora stood in the middle of the purple carpet, staring vacantly at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this view amazing?” Gahyeon asked from outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elf queen looked past her and out at the lake, but the view only seemed to worsen her already sour mood. She walked off into one of the remaining two rooms, muttering something about “stupid faeries” and their “stupid architecture and stupid nature.” An extensive vocabulary if Gahyeon ever heard one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon shrugged and turned back around, sighing as the sun soaked through the elven garments she still wore. She walked back inside and gazed around at the furniture, which was made out of mushrooms and stones. It didn’t seem comfortable at first, but after ten seconds on one of the sofas, Gahyeon wasn’t sure she ever wanted to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, though, she would have to. Later, they were going to reconvene with Handong and discuss the apparent magical decay of Namuseol, and what, if anything, could be done about it. Then, she would have to find a way to bring up the book that brought her here in the first place. Each passing moment and interaction reminded her that she didn’t belong in this world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, her conversation with Felix had shifted that ever so slightly. Other humans had been through this world before. Gahyeon smiled, more hopeful than ever that she would return before much longer. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>bora continues to be my favorite character to write</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The sky is filled with moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! i am Back.<br/>first, I am so sorry for the unannounced hiatus that lasted for over a month. i thought I was going to have a lot of time to write over break, but i was severely wrong. work picked up, i had to help my family prep our house for showing so we can sell it and move, and the time just flew by. not to mention i had very little motivation to write (and instead a lot of motivation to play animal crossing!). <br/>second, holy crap that comeback?? i am in love?? in honor of our hardworking girls and that beautiful music video that has given me the motivation i so desire to continue writing, i am uploading this now! so go stream odd eye when you're done reading this update, even if you're here a year from now &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The evening banquet was held in an outdoor pavilion lined with white stone columns. Vines curled around their exteriors and formed a sort of ceiling above their heads. Soft, orange balls of light hovered around the edges that Gahyeon almost mistook for faeries in their miniature forms. Bora corrected her, saying they were just regular balls of light magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elves, faeries, and the human took their seats at the long tables filled with colorful foods Gahyeon had never seen before. Handong sat at the head of the main table, of course, with Bora directly to her left so the two of them could discuss things further. Towards the middle of the table, Gahyeon sat with Felix to her right, and Jungeun to her left. Across from them were Gowon and Yoongi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the pavilion was filled with countless faeries that must have had some importance to the queen, some in their larger forms, like Gowon and Felix, and others in their tiny forms, floating around the food on the tables. A warm breeze occasionally floated in through the stone columns, creating a soothing atmosphere. And Gahyeon was glad for the warm air. As she sat amongst the magical beings in the pavilion, she couldn’t help but fidget in the flowing dress some of the faeries had offered her to wear to dinner. She loved the color—soft pink with flower petals woven into the design. However, it was an off-the-shoulder style, leaving her feeling like she was exposing too much of her skin in front of strangers, despite the countless assurances that she looked fine. Beautiful, even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Gahyeon had more important matters at hand: examining the food that lay on the table in front of her. It felt like she hadn’t eaten anything in hours. But that was because she actually hadn’t. She and Bora had left first thing that morning, walked until midday, and then underwent a harrowing chat with the faery queen. After that, Gahyeon had promptly taken a several-hour nap before she was woken up to attend the banquet. She hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach grumbled angrily, and Gahyeon couldn’t blame it. The only problem was, she had no idea what the food on the table in front of her was. Her eyes scanned the various dishes, until they landed on a pot of what looked to be tteokbokki—puffy rice cakes sitting in red pepper sauce. She hesitantly reached for the serving spoon to help herself, but stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon turned to look at Jungeun, the stiff elf guard sitting beside her. “Why not?” She asked, wondering what was wrong with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fae food can be dangerous to eat for outsiders, especially humans.” The elf explained. “Bora had some food packed for us back in Vaerin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Jungeun pulled a few pouches of food from her backpack and handed one to Gahyeon, before also passing one to Yoongi. Gahyeon opened hers up to find a few sandwiches (and several cookies, for some reason). When she glanced down the table to look at the two queens, sure enough, Bora’s plate was empty, and she had a sandwich in her hand instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon turned back to Jungeun. “Why is it dangerous to eat?” She asked curiously, her voice subconsciously lowering with the presence of the faeries around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jungeun was already munching on one of her sandwiches. “Faeries like to play tricks on others.” She said once her mouth was empty again. “It’s better to be careful and avoid any gifts they might give you. Even if they don’t intentionally mean to cause you harm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true.” Gowon said from across the table. Gahyeon and Jungeun looked up to see that the faery had apparently overhead their conversation anyway. “We also can’t lie.” The turquoise-haired faery added with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Gahyeon asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I were able to lie to you just now, I wouldn’t have told you that.” Gowon said with a cheeky smirk. “But that doesn’t stop us from twisting our words to avoid telling the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon laughed nervously, still unable to tell if the faery in front of her was pulling her leg or not. Her attention was drawn back to the head of the table, where Handong and Bora were more focused on their food than the conversation they were supposed to be having. Gahyeon wondered if Handong’s brutally honest nature had anything to do with their uneasy relationship. If her words stung even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the banquet, Gahyeon trailed behind Handong and Bora as they walked under the moonlight. The two queens had been mostly silent, still unwilling to talk with one another. Gahyeon sighed, pausing in her strides to reach up and rub the petals of a flower blooming among the vines that encircled one of the various columns lining their walkway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora cleared her throat, and Gahyeon looked up to see that the faery and the elf were waiting for her at the end. She hurried to meet them where they stood on a roofed balcony overlooking the lake from a different vantage point than their rooms. The light of the moon glittered off the dark surface, creating an illusion of two celestial bodies in the sky. Two mirror opposites that were almost the same, but not quite—one dependent on the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Handong wanted you to be here to hear this bit of information.” Bora said, tearing Gahyeon out of her thoughts and back to the matters at hand. The elf queen stood stiffly, yet she was noticeably more at ease than she had been earlier that day. Were anyone to ask why, Bora would likely claim the cause to be her nap that afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Handong said, folding her hands behind her back as she gazed out at the lake. “As I had the unfortunate task of discussing with Bora earlier, I do not possess the knowledge to put an end to the depletion of magic from our world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faery queen was also remarkably more relaxed than she had been when Bora and Gahyeon had spoken to her in her throne room. She no longer seemed displeased due to her unwanted company, but rather because of the problem they all faced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, regardless of the positive improvements to the queens’ dispositions, Gahyeon’s heart sank at the news. Had they really travelled all the way to Azura for nothing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However, I have an idea of who will possess such information.” Handong said, turning to face them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked up hopefully, and beside her, she could feel Bora do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Bora asked excitedly. It seemed that she was finally putting her personal feelings aside and focusing on saving her world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone who will also likely know the solution to young Gahyeon’s problem as well.” Handong said, laying her eyes on the human in question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon blushed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was everyone so intent on bringing up her age?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beings with incredible knowledge…much more than anyone else in this entire land.” Handong continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…the dragons are long extinct.” Bora interjected, connecting the dots of what Handong was alluding to. Gahyeon looked between them, her eyes blown wide at the revelation that dragons existed in this world. Or, at least, that they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I know this as well as you do.” Handong replied curtly. “Yet their descendents remain with us, carrying the blood of the dragons, as well as their vast wisdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora crossed her arms. “You don’t think I already considered this?” She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “Their descendents may as well be extinct too, since no one has seen or heard from one in, well… in a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handong just shook her head. “There may only be a few left, but I do know for a fact that there have been sightings of one in the past year.” She said. “She is known as the Lady of Fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora slowly uncrossed her arms. “No way.” She breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked between them impatiently. “Who’s the Lady of Fire?” She asked, since no one seemed to be jumping at the chance to explain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lady of Fire is the descendant of a powerful fire dragon.” Handong explained, her expression hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If she’s our last chance…” Bora muttered to herself, pressing her palm against her forehead. “We must be truly desperate.” She said with a humorless chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is our </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> chance.” Handong said firmly. “The dragons were the wisest beings in Namuseol, and the legends say that they were the first ones to even set foot here.” She turned back to the balcony, leaning against it, her shoulders appearing to sag under the crushing weight of reality. “My first choice would be to seek out the wizards, since they spend years of their lives studying our very world. But they are gone, and our world is disappearing before our very eyes. There is no other option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora and Gahyeon watched the faery queen fearfully. Earlier, it had seemed that she could care less about the fate of Namuseol. But now it was starting to become clear that perhaps it had all been a front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handong took a deep breath and turned around, as composed as ever. “Gahyeon.” She said, clasping her hands. “Bora tells me that you are in search of a book to transport you back to your own world.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded quickly. So Bora had remembered after all. She felt a small blossom of warmth grow in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While we do not possess such an item in Azura,” Handong continued, “The Lady of Fire will most likely know its whereabouts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Gahyeon asked, unable to contain her excitement. “Well, where can we find her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gahyeon,” Bora said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “One does not simply ‘find’ the Lady of Fire.” She explained gravely. “The dragons were reclusive creatures who never showed their faces to anyone, and the same can be said about their descendants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Gahyeon’s face could fall, Handong held up her hand. “We still have a lead, though.” The faery queen interjected. “The Lady of Fire is said to only be seen after the sun sets. Which means—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The creatures of the night!” Bora said with the snap of her fingers, completely interrupting the other queen. Handong pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to that.” The faery queen said, giving Bora the dirtiest look she could muster. The elf queen, however, remained completely oblivious. “The creatures of the night have spotted the Lady of Fire on several occasions.” Handong continued. “Which means a trip to the eastern mountains must ensue if we are to find her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steady silence fell over the trio as the two queens suddenly became interested in anything that had nothing to do with each other. Gahyeon folded her arms as she looked between them. “So…when are we leaving?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a very good question, human Gahyeon.” Bora said, her words dripping with false enthusiasm. “Though it seems that I perhaps must return to my kingdom to facilitate evacuations if the decay continues to spread.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon raised an eyebrow, before looking to the faery queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also must see to my kingdom.” Handong replied. She then turned to Bora. “I assumed you would continue to travel with the human and see to her departure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora’s eyebrow twitched. “Well, seeing as how my forest is located closer to the edge of our world than Azura, it is more pertinent that I evacuate my kingdom, than you yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly, the two queens were getting nowhere, and clearly, neither of them wanted to travel with Gahyeon, even if they refused to say so outright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I get it.” Gahyeon said, interrupting them. “I’ll just…travel there myself if I have to. It can’t be that hard if you just give me a map and tell me everything I need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Both queens shouted in unison. They immediately glanced at each other, shocked at their joint outburst. Gahyeon took a step back, equally surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shall not travel by yourself, human Gahyeon.” Handong said, before turning to the elf queen beside her. “Bora, I believe you are the most capable of transporting her to the eastern mountains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While I am flattered in your trust of my capabilities,” Bora said, “Your land is not in danger of decaying in comparison to mine, as I just stated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, you honestly can’t expect me to just up and leave Azura right now—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOW ABOUT we decide in the morning?!” Gahyeon asked, interrupting the squabble as she raised her voice over the two queens. They both blinked at her, before muttering their agreement. Gahyeon huffed in audible annoyance, glad that at least she finally got them to stop their squabbling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, well, I shall see you two in the morning, then.” Handong said awkwardly, giving them both a slight bow before walking off, her purple robes and shimmering wings trailing behind her as she went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora watched her go too, her eyes narrowed in clear annoyance. “She didn’t even ask us if we needed help getting back to our rooms.” The elven queen said, rolling her eyes hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon raised an eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know the way back?” She asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do!” Bora said, flinging her own robes over her shoulder dramatically and stalking off in the opposite direction. This time, it was Gahyeon’s turn to roll her eyes as she followed Bora back down the moonlit path. Regardless of who would be travelling with her to talk to the creatures of the night, she was just glad that she wouldn’t have to deal with the queens’ bickering any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morning came, and the early sunrise saw Gahyeon walk out to the balcony in the brisk air. She shivered slightly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she gazed over the crystal blue lake. The rest of the elves were still asleep, leaving her a few moments of time to herself to think about everything that had happened until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like she had fallen outside Minji’s cottage weeks ago, and not only a few days ago. Gahyeon had met so many new people, and traveled to so many places. She was sure that by now, she must have walked across half the world—more walking than she had probably done in her entire life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ache in her chest that she felt for her old life, while still present, had lessened slightly each day. She knew by now that she was in good hands. There were people around her looking out for her, even if a week ago she would have never believed that elves and faeries and witches actually existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which caused her to wonder: how did they actually exist in a separate world, when she had grown up with the myths and fairy tales of magic as a child? She had always believed them to be merely works of fiction, yet here they were, living their own complex lives in a different world from hers. Unless, of course, she had hit her head in the bookstore and was hallucinating a fever dream like Dorothy in </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Wizard of Oz</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and would be taught a lesson by her real-world counterparts that appeared to her as magical creatures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon shuddered at the thought, but could rest-assured, since she hadn’t seen either of her two friends walking about with pointy ears or wings. At least for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a yawn, Gahyeon stretched her arms above her head. Her head was still a little foggy with sleep, especially after she had walked with the two queens late last night. She sighed, leaning against the parapet with her elbows, her chin in her hands. The sun was just climbing above the horizon, washing the hills and lake in a comfortable orange glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she looked on, she noticed three objects flying towards her. Gahyeon stood there for a few moments, the wheels in her brain turning painfully slowly, before she peered closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep, the three objects were definitely heading right for her, or at least for her general vicinity. What more, as she leaned as far as she could towards them without falling into the lake, she realized the objects were actually people. On broomsticks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s mouth dropped comically open in shock as she came to realize that she recognized the three people flying right for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the far left, was a familiar young witch with bright purple hair underneath her pointy black hat. Opposite her, on the right, was another, younger-looking witch with blonde braids and bangs. In front, leading the trio, was a much older witch, with lavender-scented, blonde hair that flowed behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon was still gaping at them in shock as Choerry, Yeojin, and Minji landed calmly on the balcony next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, what—” She stammered. But it seemed that the two apprentice witches had more important matters to discuss, as they immediately surged towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gahyeon!” Choerry said, hugging her briefly, a million watt smile lighting up her face. “How have you been?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Gahyeon could answer, Yeojin bellowed, “You’re a human?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhhhhhh…” Was all that came out of Gahyeon’s mouth as her eyes moved from the two young witches, to Minji, standing behind them with a hand on her hip and a knowing smile on her lips. Gahyeon raised an eyebrow in her direction, but Minji just shot her a wink and stepped inside, leaving her with Choerry in Yeojin (for the second time). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing okay.” Gahyeon said, answering Choerry’s question with a smile. “And yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you before.” She turned to Yeojin, rubbing the back of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, we’re not mad or anything.” Yeojin said, looking at Choerry, who furiously shook her head in agreement. “But why didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I wasn’t sure who to trust yet.” Gahyeon said softly. “Being thrown into a strange world and all…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We totally get that.” Choerry said sincerely, a hand on her chest. “I mean, we’ve never experienced anything like that before, but we get it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon couldn’t help smiling in the presence of the two young witches. “So…what are you three doing here anyways?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that.” Choerry said, as if only just remembering. “We came to help you find the portal back to your world! Well, Minji did, and we begged her to let us come with her. Long story short: she gave in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon blinked. She had just assumed that she would never see Minji again after the witch had left in such a hurry. She had just assumed that she wasn’t worth her time when the Vaerin library had been a dead end. But that assumption had been made…What was the word Handong used? That assumption had been made precipitously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow.” Gahyeon breathed. “Um, thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it!” Choerry said. “Besides, I really wanted to walk around Azura. All the flowers and mushrooms and crystals…it’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” The young witch put a hand up to her heart, a dreamy expression on her face. Next to her, Yeojin just rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is.” Gahyeon said with a nod, rubbing her arms. “Do you two want to come inside? The morning air is kind of chilly.” She honestly didn’t know how the witches had flown all this way without padded coats. Not to mention the fact that they must have left before the sun had come up to travel all the way here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we actually drank warmth potions for our journey, so we don’t mind!” Choerry said, the brilliant smile stuck to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin put her hand up to block her Choerry’s face from view. “Yes, we’d like to come in.” She said, before adding, in a volume that was far from subtle, “Please ignore my friend, for she is a morning person, unlike the rest of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Choerry said with a frown, sticking her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, no. For the rest of us, definitely.” Yeojin said, before slipping inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Choerry said, following her. Gahyeon just stifled a giggle and followed them inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin immediately flopped down on the couch, no doubt exhausted from their trip. Choerry flounced around the room, examining the furniture and plants with a curious smile on her face. Gahyeon hung off to the side, not really sure what to do with herself. The door to Bora’s room was open, and she could hear her and Minji talking in soft voices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the witch and the elf queen emerged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bora gave me the debrief of what you discussed with Handong.” Minji said to Gahyeon, drawing the attention of the whole room. “While she heads back to her kingdom, we’ll leave first-thing for the eastern mountains.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been fun traveling with you, young Gahyeon.” Bora said, her hands folded behind her back. “But I’m afraid our paths part here. I must oversee evacuations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” Gahyeon said with a small smile. “Thanks for bringing me to Azura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora smiled too, but the exchange abruptly ended when Choerry stepped forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re leaving already?” She asked. “But we just got here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji gave her a patient smile. “Choerry, time is of the essence if we want to save our world. You can have an hour at max to explore or hang out while we get ready, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choerry sighed, but like it was never gone, her smile re-appeared. “Okay!” She said. “We’ll be sure to make the most of it!” The purple-haired witch hopped over to the couch and pulled a grumbling Yeojin towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, what I wouldn’t give to be young again.” Bora said, sighing as the two witches exited the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bora, you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> old.” Minji pointed out, raising a single eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woe is me!” Bora wailed, with a hand on her forehead. “Trapped in this life of endless responsibility!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji rolled her eyes as Gahyeon snickered behind her hand at the queen’s theatrics. But then they all turned to look at the source of the sound of a door opening on the other side of the room. Bora straightened her robes as they saw Yoongi peeking outside, a rather grumpy and tired expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora cleared her throat, face serious again. “Well,” She said, “I guess this is a good time to inform my guards about our plans. If you’ll excuse me.” The elf queen stepped away from them and headed over to talk with Yoongi, who was no doubt also going to chew her pointed ear off about the noise, since Bora had told them they were allowed to sleep in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon and Minji were finally alone since the arrival of the witches that morning. As the discussion between the two elves filtered through the background, Gahyeon turned to the witch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting you to come back for me.” She admitted, her eyes falling to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji frowned for a second, studying the human in front of her. “I made a promise, didn’t I?” She said eventually, a kind smile replacing her features. “I said that I was going to help you get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked up hopefully. “Thank you—oh!” She said, suddenly reaching into her backpack and pulling out the dress she had been carrying with her. “Here. I forgot to give this back to you in Vaerin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji didn’t take the dress back. “Actually,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck. “You can keep it if you want. It’s too small for me anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked down at the soft, black material in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think of it like a souvenir, for when you go back to your world.” Minji said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Across the room, they heard a gasp. “You’re</span> <span>giving Gahyeon a souvenir?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon turned around to see Bora walking over to them, surprised. She wondered what the elf queen could be thinking—maybe that it wasn’t even possible to bring items back and forth between the worlds. Apparently Gahyeon was far off the mark, though, when she blurted, “I should do that too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon tried to protest, saying, “You don’t have to,” but Bora had already begun to rummage through her things. Before she knew it, the elf queen was handing her a simple, black necklace with a white stone the size of her thumb attached to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a moonstone pendant.” Bora explained, as Gahyeon held it in her palm. Running her fingers over the cold, dimpled surface. “Once the sun goes down, it emits a faint glow. Neat, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Gahyeon said, still in awe. “Are you sure you want to give it to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. I refuse to be outdone by my witchy counterpart here.” She said, throwing a wink Minji’s way. The witch in question simply rolled her eyes. “Besides, these are common accessories in my kingdom, and I can easily acquire another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked up at the elf queen, her eyes shining, not sure what to say. Eventually, she landed on a simple, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course!” Bora said, resting her hands on Gahyeon’s shoulders. “I can’t let you leave without something to remember me by.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon was overcome by a sensation akin to a baby having its cheeks pinched by older relatives as she stood there, Bora practically cooing at her. Beside them, Minji cleared her throat. They had a journey to continue, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon stood on the stone steps in front of the building that housed Handong’s throne room. Minji was currently searching for her apprentices, and Bora and her guards were standing a little ways away. Something about ‘not wanting to stand in the faery queen’s presence for longer than necessary.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And speaking of, the queen herself chose that moment to stride out from under the curtain of vines that hung over the entrance to her throne room, Felix and Gowon exiting as well, though in a noticeably less dramatic fashion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” Handong nods to her, coming to stand a few paces away from Gahyeon. “You are traveling to the eastern mountains with the witches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Gahyeon affirmed. “Um, thank you. For the hospitality.” She considered bowing, or maybe doing a curtsy, but in her indecision, merely fidgeted in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything less would have given Azura a poor image.” Handong said plainly, and Gahyeon wasn’t sure how to take that. “But, we must part ways at this point in the story.” The queen continued. “And so I wish you the best of luck on your travels, not only for yourself, but for the rest of us as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked up at Handong, unsure if she really meant what she was saying, since she still wore that blank expression. But then she remembered what Gowon had been saying the night before, how faeries couldn’t lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the broad grin that grew on her face as she said, “Thank you,” smiling the whole while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Handong’s cheeks turned pink and her eyes widened, evidently flustered by Gaheyon’s simple response. Her eyes darted around, looking everywhere except where Gahyeon was standing. “Yes, well, I must be off.” She said quickly. “Perhaps we shall see each other again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the faery queen spun on her heel and walked away. Felix and Gowon waved an animated goodbye before following their queen as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the faeries, Gahyeon walked down the steps, coming to a stop where the elves were positioned. Minji and company were nowhere in sight, but she figured the eldest witch would have her apprentices in tow in five minutes, max. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like Handong said.” Bora said, once Gahyeon had joined them. “This is where we part ways, as much as I wish we didn’t have to.” The elf queen gave her a sad smile, and Gahyeon knew it was genuine simply based on their time spent together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Gahyeon admitted. “I know you have to look after your people too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true. Despite how the queen was still looking at her with a solemn expression, she realized the danger her people were facing. Plus, Minji had come back for her, and was going to get her home. By broomstick, even as much as it scared her, she could find the Lady of Fire and the book that would take her home, much faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good kid.” Bora said, patting her on the shoulder. “Good luck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that simple farewell, the elves left, Yoongi and Jungeun giving Gahyeon each a nod in passing. Gahyeon watched them go, finally taking their leave of the faery kingdom, and starting the journey back to their own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as if on cue, Gahyeon heard footsteps walking across the stones towards her. She turned to see Minji, Choerry, and Yeojin, bags packed and broomsticks in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Minji asked. Gahyeon nodded, eager as ever to hop off the rollercoaster she never agreed to board in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun reached its peak in the sky, the group of four took off on three broomsticks into the sky, unaware of what their futures would hold.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>who could this mysterious lady of fire be? place your bets now!</p>
<p>also if you want to further immerse yourself into this story even more, I have created a playlist! 50% dreamcatcher discography, 25% songs that you would hear in the movie soundtrack of this story, and 25% songs that have inspired this in some way, shape, or form. just copy the link below! </p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3nUJifOiUwHM781nvowEr4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Follow your trails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back haha. <br/>It took three weeks for my family to move all of our stuff from our old house to our new one, but it's all over now! Hopefully that means I can start dedicating a bit more time to writing, yippee! <br/>In other good news, I won a prize for a short story I wrote last semester, so that's awesome! Really love some good validation that my writing doesn't suck :')<br/>But yeah, my update schedule is probably going to remain as: whenever I feel like updating, I will. So, sorry for the inconsistency, but that's life for ya. Enjoy this chapter~ we're getting close to the end~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the early afternoon, the girls were flying over a densely wooded evergreen forest. Mountains rose up in the distance, their peaks white with snowfall. After leaving the land of the fae and traveling east, the climate had grown ever so slightly colder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon clung to Minji’s back, pressing her left cheek into the witch’s hair as she looked down over the trees. She had decided to change back into the clothes she had arrived in, because while the dress the faeries had given her (and allowed her to keep) was pretty, it wasn’t very warm. She had stowed it in her backpack along with Minji’s dress and Bora’s moonstone, fitting easily as it shrunk down to the size of a flower as soon as she had taken it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin and Choerry were flying off to the side, occasionally messing around by doing tricks on their brooms or attempting to ram each other in midair. Minji never told them off, giving the impression that her apprentices did this often. As she watched the younger witches, Gahyeon thought back to when she had first met them. It made her happy, and even a little wistful, to see them still holding onto their childish nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…who are the creatures of the night?” Gahyeon asked, cutting through the silence only blanketed by the wind brushing past their ears. She figured she should ask, since they were on their way to see them now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t tell you?” Minji asked, and Gahyeon shook her head. “Well, the creatures of the night are nocturnal beings. Given your pre-existing knowledge of legends and myths, I’d say you might have heard of them before. They’re vampires and werewolves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vampires and werewolves?” Gahyeon asked. “Yeah, I would say they’re pretty popular in our modern culture.” That was the understatement of the century, but Minji didn’t need to know that at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, hang on.” Gahyeon said. “They live together? How is that possible?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji frowned. “What do you mean? They thrive at night and thus naturally choose to live with one another. Or at least close together. The vampires live in the caves in the mountains, while the werewolves live in a village in the foothills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno…” Gahyeon said, feeling slightly embarrassed. “In the movies they’re always depicted as enemies…” She really should have realized by now that the portrayal of magical creatures in her world was vastly different from the real thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji let out a laugh. “Vampires and werewolves are great friends, you’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mountains in the distance drew nearer and nearer, until they lost their blue hue and became grey and white. Gahyeon opened her mouth to ask Minji another question, when suddenly, the witch straightened up. “That’s strange…” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Gahyeon asked, looking around. But she didn’t see anything other than the tops of the pine trees and the mountains in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something feels wrong.” Minji said, not elaborating. Ahead of them, Yeojin and Choerry circled back, as if also sensing that something was amiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s people ahead.” Choerry said, nodding towards the trees. “A lot of them.” Gahyeon squinted, unsure how any of the witches could know that. She certainly didn’t see anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite this, Minji nodded in agreement. “We’re still a ways out from the base of the mountains.” She muttered. “Come on, let’s go check it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon gripped onto Minji’s torso tightly as the witches descended below the treeline and wove in between the tall trunks. Unlike the elven forest where Bora lived, these trees weren’t unlike forests she encountered in her own world. The floor was littered with pine needles, giving way to the occasional shade-tolerant fern or shrub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to her surprise, Gahyeon eventually caught sight of the large group of people the witches had described mere minutes earlier. In fact, it wasn’t just a large group of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That looks like the entire village!” Yeojin gasped besides them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay close.” Minji instructed, her voice serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the trio flew closer to the crowd of people moving through the trees, few even bothered to look up at them. Most wore backpacks, and the good majority were hauling items behind them. Minji hovered a few feet above them, scanning the crowd, while her apprentices hovered above her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minji?” Someone said from below, and Gahyeon felt Minji let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siyeon!” She said, lowering the broomstick to the ground in the space next to a woman with charcoal black hair, the people around them parting like a river flowing around a stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Minji asked quickly, getting right to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly what it looks like.” The woman—Siyeon, said. “We’re evacuating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Gahyeon hopped off the broomstick and got a closer look at the woman Minji was talking to, she suddenly felt nervous. The girl was tall, her black hair messy and tangled. Underneath choppy bangs, her green eyes were circled with smokey eyeshadow. She wore a graphic tee with the sleeves removed, ripped black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon looked almost exactly like a punk-rock teenager in an underground band, and nothing like Gahyeon was expecting after having been in the company of elves and faeries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet her ripped clothes and dark makeup weren’t the most threatening or off-putting features about her. It was her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes looked so tired. They looked like they carried the exhaustion of a hundred years. And underneath them, lines seemed to etch into her very skin, like they had been carved there. The circles that ringed them blended completely into her eyeshadow, making Gahyeon question for certain if they were really even there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s already gotten this bad…” Minji said, her eyebrows pinched with worry. “Where are you heading?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Tree.” Siyeon said, nodding to the direction everyone was walking in, her arms folded across her chest. “We figured the disease was moving in from the outer edges.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We reached the same conclusion.” Minji said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We?” Siyeon asked, raising her eyebrows and shooting a glance Gahyeon’s way. Gahyeon quickly looked down, not wanting her to see that she had been staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji followed her glance, only just remembering that she had forgotten introductions in the urgency of the situation. “This is Gahyeon.” She said. “We’ve been traveling together, trying to find a way to fix this.” Then the witch turned to Gahyeon. “This is Siyeon, the alpha of the werewolves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon raised her eyebrows subconsciously. No wonder she appeared to give off such an intimidating and powerful presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon just gave a nod in understanding. “Sounds like a long story.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you have a lot of time.” Minji replied with a grim smile. “Why don’t we help you carry some of your things while we’re here? My apprentices and I can lift the heavier ones with our brooms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great.” Siyeon said, letting out a tired sigh. “You’re a lifesaver, Minji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try.” Minji said with a wink, before turning once more to Gahyeon. “Would you mind seeing if anyone needs help with their things? I have to focus on casting some spells for a bit—levitation is always tricky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Gahyeon nodded. It did kind of hurt a little bit, that she was leaving her alone. Again. But Gahyeon understood, she really did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Minji and Siyeon went ahead, she looked at the people around her. They were all ages, from teenagers to adults to children to elders, and like before, most of them paid her no mind as they passed her by. Gahyeon bit her lip, looking for someone to offer her help to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you’re lost.” Someone said in a flat voice behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon turned around to see another intimidating girl with black hair, dark clothes, and combat boots. “Umm…” Was all she could say, fidgeting under the girl’s stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard what the witch was saying.” The girl continued in her monotone voice. “Do you want to help me carry this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon peered behind her to see a large mat with food piled on top of it that she had been dragging by one side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah sure.” Gahyeon said, quickly running over to the opposite side of the mat and raising it up to the same height at the girl’s. She brought it around so they were walking side by side, the food swinging gently back and forth between them as they walked with the rest of the crowd under the pine branches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s your name?” Gahyeon asked, still slightly intimidated by the other girl. However, her desire to not walk in complete silence won over the intimidation. They might be walking for hours, and she figured the journey would be easier if she chatted with someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl’s grey eyes flickered over to her. “Olivia.” She said merely in response. When she blinked, Gahyeon could see silvery eyeshadow painted across her upper lids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you.” Gahyeon said, carefully stepping over gnarled roots that sprung up in their path. “My name’s Gahyeon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia grunted in acknowledgment, and Gahyeon wondered if she was always this talkative. She sighed, conceding to walk in silence instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, she was just grateful to be doing something, to be helping, even in a small way. Ever since she met Minji, Gahyeon felt like a dead weight. She felt like everyone else was stringing her along, a pathetic and powerless human in a world full of magic. At some point in the journey, her frustration had begun to brew; now, though, she found that walking beside Olivia lowered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet even though she seemed to draw something positive from the situation, the same could not be said for everyone else. Around them, hung a forlorn atmosphere. Every face she saw was clouded over with grief and shock. Gahyeon couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to have to leave her home because it was no longer safe to live in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nearby, a pretty girl with auburn hair carried a bag in each hand, as well as a backpack across her back. Her eyes were downcast as she walked through the forest, clearly lost in thought. As Gahyeon watched, the girl stopped abruptly and let out a hiss, a patch of sunlight falling through the trees and landing at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that girl okay?” Gahyeon asked Olivia, forgetting for a second that Olivia didn’t really seem interested in chatting with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia followed her gaze and frowned, before slowing her stride and calling out to the girl. “Jiwoo!” She said. “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl looked up, the scowl instantly vanishing from her face as she spotted Olivia. “Oh, yes!” She said in a bubbly voice, skipping over to them despite the three, very heavy bags she had strapped to her back and arms. “Nearly ran into that sunlight over there! You have to be careful, even under a thick canopy like this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Olivia said in her monotone voice, and continued walking, evidently having decided that, since Jiwoo was alright, there was no need for further conversation. Gahyeon matched her pace, and the bubbly girl keen on avoiding the sun fell into step beside them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen you before,” Jiwoo started as she turned to Gahyeon, seeming to only just notice her. “My name is Jiwoo, where are you from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows your name.” Olivia said flatly, cutting Gahyeon off before she could open her mouth. “I literally just called out to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was introducing myself formally!” Jiwoo countered, pouting slightly, to which Olivia rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind her.” Jiwoo then directed to Gahyeon. “She’s always like this. But getting back to the topic at hand—who are you? Where are you from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I’m Gahyeon.” She stammered. Where Olivia was on one end of the talkative spectrum, Jiwoo appeared to be at the other. “I’m…not from around here. I was traveling with the witches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me about it!” Jiwoo said, a giant smile filling her face, legitimately curious about Gahyeon’s story. As she linked an arm around Gahyeon’s elbow, Gahyeon noticed two pointy canines sticking down past her row of top teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” Gahyeon said, subconsciously leaning away from her. “You have fangs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, silly.” Jiwoo said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “You act like you haven’t seen a vampire before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I haven’t.” Gahyeon said nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo frowned, looking down at her with a quirked eyebrow. Even Olivia was giving her a curious side glance. Gahyeon swallowed, thinking that perhaps she’d better explain herself. After all, this definitely seemed like an opportune moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…not from this world.” She explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she definitely had their attention, whether she liked it or not. So she told them everything, from the moment she opened the mysterious book in the store on the street corner, to her arrival in the forest beneath the eastern mountains. She told them about everything she and Minji and Bora and Handong had learned concerning the disease that was sweeping the land, and about the book she had to find to get home. She watched as Jiwoo and Olivia’s eyes grew wider and wider with each revelation, and by the time she told them they were looking for the Lady of Fire, twin grim expressions had settled onto their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re a human?” Jiwoo asked. “We’ve never seen a human before.” She said, exchanging a glance with Olivia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nodded nervously. “You’re not…going to try to drink my blood, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo just stared at her with a blank face. Gahyeon looked at her hesitantly, becoming more and more scared with each passing moment that the girl gave her no response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden, Jiwoo leaned her head back and started laughing loudly, so much so that the noise bounced around them and through the trees. Then she stopped and gave Gahyeon a serious look. “You were joking, right?” She asked. “Do you actually think we drink blood? Because that’s just gross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon glanced between her and Olivia, sure that they were the ones who were joking with her. “Well, in my world we have stories about vampires who get their lifeforce from human blood…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo just scoffed. “Well I don’t know about Earth vampires, but here on Namuseol, I don’t think any vampires like the taste. It may be nutritious, sure, but it’s just so…what’s the word?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Metallic?” Olivia asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Jiwoo said, snapping her fingers. “It’s too metallic. I mean, would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> drink a cup of iron?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess not…” Gahyeon said, slightly confused by her logic. Nevertheless, she was just relieved that her blood wasn’t in any immediate danger of being drained from her body. Then she looked over at Olivia. “So are you a vampire too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia wrinkled her nose slightly, apparently not too fond of her question. “No.” She responded flatly. “I’m a werewolf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she spoke, her steel grey eyes flared yellow for a split second, showing Gahyeon the wolf inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Jiwoo said in a sing-song voice. “You seem to be insinuating that there’s something wrong with being a vampire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Olivia said in an unconvincing and monotone voice. “I just like who I am. If I was a vampire, I wouldn't be me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the most words Gahyeon had heard her speak since she started helping her carry the tarp full of food. And judging by Jiwoo’s expression next to her, she didn’t usually talk this much on a regular basis. They both stared at her with their mouths slightly open before Olivia glanced at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She asked defensively, her cheeks taking on a pink tint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You usually don’t talk this much.” She said bluntly, and Gahyeon blinked in surprise at her honesty. “Maybe we need to hang out with humans more often.” The vampire continued. “To get you to open up and say more profound things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia didn’t respond, opting instead to roll her eyes, despite her cheeks shifting from pink to red. Jiwoo winked at Gahyeon as she re-adjusted one of the bags that had started to slip off her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They journeyed through the forest well into the night, until the pine needles that littered the floor became washed in the faint glow of the moonlight. Gahyeon thought they were going to stop as the sun set and the sky darkened, but they kept plowing forward. She wondered if the speed of the decay was pushing them on, or if it was simply because they were nocturnal. Then she wondered if vampires and werewolves even needed to sleep, since they had been trekking all day too. Jiwoo and Olivia looked just as alert as they had hours before, not even having broken a sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her foot caught on yet another root and she stumbled slightly for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. As if the lack of light didn’t already make it hard to step over the obstacles in her path, the addition of her exhaustion meant her dragging feet came into contact with every bump, root, and rock in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision. She rolled her shoulders, which were undoubtedly going to be sore the following morning from carrying the tarp full of food. The creatures of the night seemed to be doing fine, though, because of course they probably had enhanced strength and stamina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried not to let it show just how absolutely tired she was in front of them. She didn’t want to become even more of a burden than she already was. These people had lost their homes and probably most of their belongings; she didn’t want to force them to take care of a weak human on top of all that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo had glanced at her a few times after the night had worn on and the three of them had lapsed into silence, not having much that was cheerful to discuss anyways. Thankfully, she hadn’t said anything, even if there was a hint of worry in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Gahyeon began, in what she hoped was a casual voice and not a super exhausted and possibly sleep-deprived voice. “How long does it take to travel from the eastern mountains to the Tree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo pursed her lips, frowning as she thought for a second. “It’s hard to say.” She decided eventually. “We don’t make trips there often, and usually when we do, it’s in small groups. But now we’re traveling with our entire community, carrying supplies, and assisting kids and elders. It could be a few days, it could be a few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever been there?” Gahyeon asked, looking between Olivia and Jiwoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Olivia said. “We’ve just seen it from afar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t really see the need to leave the mountains and travel around Namuseol.” Jiwoo explained. “We don’t have any reason to interact with other kingdoms, so we don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t even have systems of trade?” Gahyeon asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo and Olivia exchanged a confused glance, like they had never even considered that before. “No.” Jiwoo finally answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon was surprised to hear that at first, but then she realized that it was like that everywhere she had traveled thus far. Sure, the leaders of the kingdoms knew each other to an extent, but they all seemed unwilling or without the time to travel around their world. They were all isolated from each other, and most of them had defensive measures to keep it that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed inefficient, but Gahyeon realized it wasn’t too unlike her own world, where countries were self-governed and had immigration laws, and even embargos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you doing okay?” Jiwoo asked, breaking through her train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little tired.” Gahyeon admitted, the words slipping out of her mouth before she could stop them. “But I can keep going.” She quickly insisted. Her legs had turned to marshmallows several meters back, but she had to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I forgot that you are built differently than us.” Jiwoo said, fretting slightly. “Here—give me your side of the tarp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I swear.” Gahyeon said, stumbling slightly as her foot struck yet another rock, because of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo crossed her arms. “Olivia, stop walking.” She said, and watching Olivia immediately follow her orders, Gahyeon knew there was no use arguing with her. She watched as the vampire handed the werewolf one of her bags, dropped the second at her feet, and shifted the third sit across her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put this on and climb up onto my back.” Jiwoo instructed, picking up the back at her feet and handing it to Gahyeon. She tried to protest, but Jiwoo had already taken the tarp out of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon slung the bag over her shoulders and hopped onto the vampire’s back, feeling slightly like the protagonist of a popular vampire romance movie saga. Amazingly, Jiwoo didn’t even tremble under her weight. As soon as Gahyeon was seated comfortably on her back, she picked up the tarp and started walking as if it was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need to sleep as frequently as humans do, so please try to get some rest.” Jiwoo said. “We’ll probably make camp when dawn breaks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon didn’t want to let herself fall asleep, especially when the witches were likely still awake and helping to transport supplies. But her eyelids were so heavy, and her feet felt like they were on fire. It felt nice to rest them for a while. It certainly didn’t help that Jiwoo’s hair smelled sweet too, like ripe strawberries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she fought hard against it, Gahyeon’s eyes crashed shut in no time, and she drifted out of consciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you like the twilight references I put in there? (disclaimer: I've only watched one of the movies, and it wasn't the first one)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Time passes and burns into a memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look at that! it's only been a little over a week since my last update! fortunately, i've been in a writer-y mood as of late. Unfortunately, it's been at the expense of my class assignments. oh well, enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Gahyeon woke, she was laying on a soft blanket inside a tent. She blinked, feeling a sudden rush of discomfort at the sight of unfamiliar surroundings. After a few seconds, though, her brain caught up to her body, and reminded her of everything that had happened yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and the witches had been traveling with the creatures of night, who had evacuated from the eastern mountains and were heading for the Tree. Jiwoo had told her they were going to make camp at dawn, right before she had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning, riding on her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the tent, Gahyeon could make out the sound of muffled discussion. She sat up and stretched, the worn and tattered blanket falling off her. Then she poked her head outside the tent flaps, and felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw Yeojin and Choerry sitting nearby. Amidst the tall pine trees, tents similar to the one she had woken up in sprawled out in every direction. Bags and crates full of supplies were piled together near the tents or by large trees. Not many people seemed to be out and about—probably resting before they had to move again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witches were sat on a patch of grass on the forest floor with their brooms standing against a nearby tree. As Gahyeon approached, they smiled and waved her over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Choerry beamed as she sat down. “Er, well, afternoon actually. Are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked through the trees to see that the sun was, in fact, low to the horizon. She was honestly amazed that she had slept that long, but then again, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been walking all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, no.” Gahyeon said in response to Choerry’s question. “I actually have some leftovers from what Queen Bora packed me in Vaerin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Choerry said enthusiastically. “The vampires and werewolves are already starting to ration what they managed to bring with them during the evacuation, so we’ve only been trying to eat what we brought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We also have something for you.” Yeojin said, cutting in. She fished around in her satchel for a few seconds before procuring a vial filled with glittery purple liquid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Gahyeon asked suspiciously as Yeojin handed it to her. The vial was slightly larger than her thumb, and inside, the gelatinous liquid shimmered in the afternoon light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a stamina potion.” Yeojin explained. “If you get tired, you can drink that for energy. You probably won’t need it, since we’ll be traveling for shorter intervals moving forward, but just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s safe to drink?” Gahyeon asked, the question slipping out before she had really thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choerry gave her a wry smile. “We know what you’re thinking,” She said. “But don’t worry. Minji looked over the process to make sure we got it right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, thank you.” Gahyeon said sincerely, pocketing the potion. “Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minji, by the way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her and Siyeon are out scouting the area.” Yeojin said. “Since the vampires have sensitive skin and can’t stand out in the sun for too long or they’ll end up with nasty sunburns.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon visibly winced at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not pretty.” A voice from behind them said. They turned to see Jiwoo and another girl with red eyes and dark brown hair approaching. “It’s not life-threatening, but it’s not painless either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Jiwoo.” Gahyeon said with a small wave. “Um, thanks for carrying me all the way here, by the way.” She said, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment as she realized there was a good chance that either she or Olivia had been the one to lay her down to rest inside the tent..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it was no trouble!” Jiwoo insisted. “You humans are so light.” Then she turned to the girl next to her. “This is my friend Heejin. She’s also a vampire, like me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Heejin said in a deep voice, looking between the Yeojin, Choerry, and Gahyeon, who each returned her greeting and introduced themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Jiwoo was telling me about how you know all this false information about vampires.” Heejin said bluntly, cutting straight to the reason why she was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo laughed loudly and tried to shove her out of the way. “I did not! Phrase it like that!” She said, her laughter growing increasingly unrealistic. “Haha! She’s, Heejin’s…just such a comedian! Am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejin raised an eyebrow in her direction and Jiwoo cleared her throat. Yeojin and Choerry quickly glanced between each other to confirm that they had both just witnessed that. Meanwhile Gahyeon’s expression was stuck in between an awkward smile and a frown, really just unsure what to make of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you three want to walk with us, you’re more than welcome to!” Jiwoo said, her voice returning to a normal pitch. “It would certainly make the journey a lot more interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Heejin said. “I want to learn more about your world’s ignorant conceptualization of our kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon wondered if she was joking, or maybe threatening her. But her expression only showed genuine curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vampires are so weird.” Yeojin whispered in Choerry’s ear, forcing her to stifle a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of us.” Heejin said, making the two young witches freeze in place. “Just this one.” She winked, gesturing to Jiwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeojin and Choerry let out amused gasps while Gahyeon hid a smile behind her hand. Jiwoo gave Heejin a threatening smile that said, I’d-kill-you-for-that-later-except-you’re-already-undead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s nice to see you all getting along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group looked over to see Siyeon and Minji walking over to them. They both appeared a little tired, but were otherwise none the worse for wear. Though, as soon as that thought crossed Gahyeon’s mind, Siyeon ruffled her hair and several pine needles fell out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just finished scouting the area ahead.” Minji said, resting her broomstick against a low-hanging tree branch. “It should take us around two hours to reach the edge of Shaudare Forest, so we’re aiming to get there as soon as the sun dips below the horizon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon nodded in agreement. “It should only take us the night to cross the hills on the way to the Munshire Woods, which we’ll travel through for the following two nights.” The werewolf explained. “Pack up, finish eating and resting, and get ready to leave in an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Jiwoo said, speaking for the group. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon simply nodded again. Then she and Minji headed past them, likely to spread the word and make sure everyone knew the plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They seem to be close friends.” Gahyeon commented, once they were out of earshot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Minji is friends with a lot of people.” Yeojin said. “She used to travel a lot back in the day, before she decided to plant herself in Grimspell and focus on training apprentices like us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was right. Gahyeon remembered the witch mentioning that back when she had first arrived in Namuseol and they had taken a detour through Grimspell before starting their journey. It was a little sad, though, that she no longer traveled as often as she used to. Based on all the friendships she made, it sounded like a lot of fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we better gather our things.” Jiwoo said. “Do you three want to help me and Heejin take down some of these tents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who you’re talking to.” Yeojin said, standing up and brandishing her wand. “This’ll be a cinch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next few nights, the group traveled along the route Siyeon and Minji mapped out for them, hitting the hills at night and traversing through the woods after that. Yeojin and Choerry managed to pack up the supplies using magic with minimal casualties and damage. At one point, Gahyeon was forced to duck out of the way of a flying tent peg that nearly nailed her in the forehead, but other than that, things ran rather smoothly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon carried the tarp with Olivia each time they moved. Each passing day, the load got lighter and lighter, which meant they weren’t as tired afterwards, but also served as a constant reminder of their diminishing rations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo and Heejin walked beside them while Yeojin and Choerry flew slightly overhead, giving the six of them ample time to become acquainted. Despite the imminent peril they all could be facing, they seemed to have a great time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the third evening, they reached the edge of the woods. The sun was just dipping below the trees as everyone approached a barren valley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to set up camp for a few days at the lakefront!” They heard Siyeon say from the front. “It should be safe to leave the trees now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone began walking out into the open in the dying rays of sunlight, Jiwoo turned to Gahyeon. “There isn’t as much canopy cover from here to the Tree.” She explained. “So we’re resting in the middle of the valley before continuing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not just camp out at the edge of the forest?” Gahyeon asked. “Under the canopy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we don’t preside over Munshire Woods, and we can get protection at the oak on the lakefront.” Jiwoo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the middle of the valley?” Gahyeon asked, still confused. Wouldn’t the amount of sunlight not be ideal for the vampires? And if they wanted to be protected, why sit out in the open?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see.” Jiwoo said, patting her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the last of the daylight slipped away, and the stars began to shine above them, they reached the giant oak hanging over the calm lake. The vampires and werewolves slowed their pace until they stood a good distance away from the tree, their bags still hanging off their shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is everyone stopping?” Gahyeon whispered to Jiwoo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire didn’t respond, she just beckoned Gahyeon and Olivia forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They followed her, reaching the front of the group. Ahead of them, Siyeon, Minji, and a tall man who Gahyeon didn’t recognize, were already at the base of the oak. As they drew nearer, they suddenly saw a girl emerge from the trunk, her skin seeming to peel right off the bark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings.” The girl said, nodding to each of them in turn. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon bowed to her before standing upright. “Humble tree.” She began. “We wish to camp underneath the protection of your wise branches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl smiled. “Who is it that seeks protection?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In our company we have three witches, one human, and the rest werewolves and vampires, of which I do not have an accurate count, but who all can be seen before you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” The girl said, her gaze scanning the group. “You have my protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them bowed to her again, and turned around to head back to their people. As he turned around, Gahyeon got a better look at the man walking beside Siyeon and Minji. He was tall, with shiny black hair and full, red lips. He was one of the most attractive men she’d ever seen, and her mouth hung open slightly as he walked past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo followed her gaze, and intuitively said, “That’s Seokjin, our head vampire. He prides himself on his charismatic nature, leadership skills, and most importantly, his handsome looks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon frowned. “Is being attractive part of the vampire gig, then?” She asked. “I mean, all of you are stunning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo gasped, grinning broadly. “Shut up.” She said, shoving her lightly, the huge grin still plastered to her face. “You know, if I could blush, I would.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon took that as a no, then. Perhaps it wasn’t a fair assumption, but her sample only consisted of attractive individuals. Objectively speaking, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia chose that moment to let out a snicker, and Jiwoo shoved her significantly harder than she had shoved Gahyeon. When she turned back to face Gahyeon, Jiwoo’s smile faltered though, her gaze drifting just beyond her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon turned around to see the girl that had emerged from the tree suddenly standing much closer to them than she had been seconds ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” She said, smiling lightly. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and she rocked forward on the balls of her feet a little. Gahyeon gripped the tarp she was holding, feeling nervous as the girl stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, thank you for giving us protection under your tree, and all that.” Jiwoo said, clearly not knowing the formal language to address nymphs, but bowing to her anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone kept referring to the tree as belonging to the girl, and Gahyeon reached the conclusion that the girl before them must be a nymph. Unlike Taehyung, the river nymph she had met several days ago, it seemed that this girl was part of the oak tree over the water. Her brown hair matched the shade of the trunk, and curls fell down her back like the twists and turns of the branches above them. Her eyes glinted with green and hazel underneath her bangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” The tree nymph said, the smile still hovering on her face. Then she quickly returned her gaze to Gahyeon, who stared at her uncertainly. “So, you’re the human.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, yes.” Gahyeon said, blushing. “How did you know it was me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Word travels fast in nature.” The nymph said, nodding to the lake that lapped at the shore by the roots of her oak. “But forgive my manners. My name is Vivi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Gahyeon.” She replied. “But…I guess you probably knew that already.” Vivi’s smile told her she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Olivia and Jiwoo introduced themselves, Vivi smiling at each of them in turn, despite not being discreet about the fact that she was much more interested in Gahyeon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t get many humans around these parts, and we never get non-wizards.” Vivi said. “What brings you here with witches and werewolves and vampires? If you don’t mind my asking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m traveling with Minji to find a way to stop the drain of magic from the corners of the world.” Gahyeon said, subconsciously glancing between Olivia and Jiwoo. “We’re trying to find a descendant of the dragons, since they might know what the cause is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi hummed. “And that is the only thing you seek?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Gahyeon said, the response coming to her automatically. “Well, I also need to find a way home, but…” But the thought had slipped her mind over the past few days. Amazingly, she hadn’t been fretting or worrying about finding the book that would transport her home. It was strange, but she just assumed her time spent in the company of the creatures of the night had simply distracted her from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after all, wasn’t stopping the spread of the decay more important?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi’s eyes twinkled, like she knew something Gahyeon didn’t. “Well, I do not know where you can find the descendants of the dragons, for they do not like interacting much with anyone, even nature.” Vivi said with a sigh. “But I have faith that you will figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon started to thank her, but the words were stuck in her throat. She looked at the giant oak, suddenly wondering how old the tree nymph was. If she was tied to such a large tree, then she must be significantly older than she appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi simply smiled before turning around, knowing there were no more words to be exchanged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well….that was weird.” Jiwoo said, once they had begun to talk back to where people were making camp, and once they were out of the shade of the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Olivia rolled her eyes. “Just shut up and let’s start pitching our tents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon, Gahyeon helped them set out tents, organize supplies, and take stock of their remaining food. They met up with the witches and set up their sleeping areas close to each other. To save space, Gahyeon, Olivia, Jiwoo, and Heejin all decided to share one tent. At first, it seemed like it would be too cramped and hot, but since neither of the vampires emitted body heat, there was no problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with all the red foods?” Gahyeon suddenly asked. She was counting some of the rations with Olivia, most of which had been transported by them on the tarp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you didn’t know?” Olivia asked. Over the past few days, she had slowly become more talkative in Gahyeon’s presence, giving her more than one-word answers to her questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Gahyeon shook her head. She had yet to take any food from their supplies, eating only the copious amounts of food that Bora had apparently packed for her when they left Vaerin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The vampires eat red foods.” Olivia explained. “They can only see in shades of black, grey, and red.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Gahyeon asked, astounded. She had no idea. Neither Jiwoo nor Heejin had brought it up. They hadn’t even corrected her, when she had so outrageously made the assumption they drank blood, by explaining what exactly it was that they ate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered if werewolves were on a particular diet as well, but there was plenty of other foods like bread, preserved meats, and alternatively colored food to assure her that they weren’t. Then she wondered why vampires ate red foods if they only saw in shades of black, grey, and red. Perhaps, it was because they could easily identify it. Or maybe there was a more serious reason; maybe they could only eat foods at the end of the color spectrum. If the physics of their magical world even worked like that, of course. It was an interesting question, but Gahyeon decided not to dwell on it for too long. She and Olivia still had half the rations to sort through and count, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they finished with their task, it seemed like everyone had already set up their tents and were either milling about or resting, though none of them had gone to sleep yet. Even as tired as they were, the creatures of the night were nocturnal, and by her fourth night with them, Gahyeon didn’t even know what a sleep schedule was anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo came flouncing over to them by the light of the torches and moon crystals that had been scattered around the camp. “You two should come join us by the fire!” She said eagerly. “We’re hanging with some other people. But don’t worry! They’re really nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon and Olivia followed the bubbly vampire over to a campfire where several new faces were lit up by the glow, along with some familiar ones. Choerry and Yeojin were already there, and Gahyeon sat next to them. Jiwoo sat next to Heejin, and Olivia sat between Gahyeon and another vampire who introduced himself as Hyunjin. Sitting next to him, were two werewolves named Chan and Jeongin. The introductions went around, and pretty soon the group fell into casual banter and conversation like a regular group of teenagers out camping. So long as Gahyeon ignored the glint of the werewolves’ eyes in the light of the fire, and the canines of the vampires sticking below their bottom lips when they smiled, it wasn’t hard to imagine at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have been lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. She would have been lying if she said she didn’t feel comfortable in their company. For the first time during her travels, Gahyeon didn’t feel like the odd one out, instead joking around as much as everyone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just gotta say that I love so much how vivi's character came out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. We resemble our sad selves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm back :3<br/>honestly i think these updates are staying frequent because i'm just so excited to write the ending chapters. the beginning i had to write out for class, so that's why I had those chapters prepared so quickly, and the middle took forever because i had no idea what i really wanted to have happen. but the end...yeah i'm excited for it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gahyeon didn’t know how long she sat with the others by the fire. It could have very well been all night, but it didn’t feel like it. She felt so at ease, that everything else faded into her periphery, out of mind, and out of sight. At the same time, a warmth began to creep through her hands and up her arms, until it rested deep within her chest, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had been so important about getting back to her old life, anyways? Why had she so desperately wanted to get back to a place where there was nothing waiting for her? What did it matter if she never went back to that dull and grey world?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, though, everything was full of color and life and </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The people sitting around her, were here with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Maybe she couldn’t do anything meaningful in her old life, but now, she had a chance to make a difference. She had a chance to save these people in front of her, who had let her into their lives, and who had looked out for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she thought about the journey forward—finding the Lady of Fire and getting a cure for the decay, her chest grew tight. Would she really be able to stop it in time? When so many people were counting on her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up, catching the tail end of one of Yeojin’s jokes that sent Hyunjin, Heejin, and Jiwoo into a fit of giggles while Olivia rolled her eyes, and Choerry and Jeongin muttered in various states of disgust. Chan looked on, confused, seemingly the only one who didn’t get it. But Gahyeon had only heard the last word of the punchline, so they were basically in the same boat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I have to explain it, then it won’t be funny anymore.” Yeojin said in her seat beside Gahyeon, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s a good thing.” Chan said, scratching his head. “I don’t want to know.” He decided, and then laid down on his back, resting his head in Jeongin’s lap, the younger werewolf groaning as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My leg’s going to fall asleep!” He whined, trying to push Chan’s head off of his knee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could sooner divert a river from its course than stop Chan from using whatever he wants as a pillow.” Olivia said in a flat voice, a hint of amusement dancing in her eyes, likely used to the other werewolf’s antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo raised her eyebrows and giggled as Chan said, “It’s true.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejin leaned back on her hands and crossed one ankle over the other. “That reminds me of Jiwoo during strawberry season.” She said, laughing. “No matter what we do, she always has to be the first one to taste them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo gasped, placing her hand over her chest in shock as she was betrayed by her fellow vampire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s true.” Hyunjin added, ganging up on her with Heejin. “We have to physically restrain her from sleeping in the fields the night before they’re picked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she sometimes got sick eating so many.” Heejin added. “She always went for the really ripe ones, eating ten at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heejin, you were right.” Choerry said in between a fit of giggles. “Jiwoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a strange vampire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jiwoo protested, trying to look angry but failing since she was also trying to suppress laughter herself. Then she turned to Heejin and Hyunjin. “As of this moment, I am no longer friends with either of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two vampires jumped up and protested immediately. “We love you anyways.” Heejin insisted, clinging onto Jiwoo’s arm, which she continued to hold for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiwoo seemed pleased with their responses. “Well, alright.” She said, smiling shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon giggled alongside the witches. She sure was easy to sway with compliments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss the strawberry fields.” Hyunjin said suddenly, his voice tinted with sadness. The mood around the fire slowly dropped until the air was quiet, no longer filled with their laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” Heejin said, her cheek pressed up against Jiwoo’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A steady silence hung over them. “Well, you all know how I feel about them.” Jiwoo said quietly, garnering a few half-hearted chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss going to class.” Yeojin said, flicking a twig on the ground. “As stupid as that sounds. Because I used to hate sitting behind a desk all afternoon. But now…what I wouldn’t give to have that back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid.” Choerry said, looking over at her friend. “I miss hanging out with everyone. Changbin, Hyunjin—the other Hyunjin—and Seungmin. I even miss getting in trouble for little things like using explosive magic on the toads in Minji’s pond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sat up. “You don’t realize how many things you take for granted until they’re taken away from you.” He said wisely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like running through Shaudare Forest in our wolf forms.” Jeongin said, the sound of longing in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or laying under the moon on the alcove on the west side of the mountains.” Olivia muttered, so quietly that it would have been missed if the air wasn’t so silent around them. She kept her eyes glued to the ground, tracing shapes in the dirt in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around at all their sad faces, Gahyeon was once again struck by how awful the whole situation was. Sure, they could still throw jokes around a campfire, but really, they were just fooling themselves that things weren’t as bad as they actually were. The vampires and werewolves had lost their homes. And there was no guarantee that Gahyeon would actually succeed and restore them. If they even could be restored once the decay was stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, Gahyeon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon looked up and met Jiwoo’s gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You entered our world against your will with no way back. In a way, you lost your home too.” The vampire said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention, you’re stuck here with us.” Heejin added. “We’re all running from this thing together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon realized that in a way, they were right. Though it wasn’t quite the same, she also had no way to get back to her home. So in a sense, she had lost it, just like they had lost their homes to the decay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you miss about Earth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were more alike than she first realized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.” Gahyeon started slowly. “Being here is a lot different from Earth in a lot of ways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all looking at her now, but she didn’t feel uncomfortable, like she would if she were surrounded by strangers instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the weirdest part is that even though I wanted so badly to get back at first, I don’t think I do anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few of them frowned, and Gahyeon wasn’t sure why. Her life was pretty bland—nothing special she had taken for granted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t…anything you miss?” Choerry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon thought for a moment. “There are my friends. Dahyun and Chaewon.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure they would move on though</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After a few years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “And there’s the bookstore. Where I found the book that brought me here.” She explained. “I suppose I miss going there, and just being surrounded by the towers of books.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a sudden weight on her shoulder and turned to see Choerry resting her purple head of hair on top of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bookstores are nice.” The witch said softly. “I miss our library too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked over to see Jeongin leaning against Chan. He looked up and locked gazes with Gahyeon, saying, “Bookstores and libraries are filled with magic. You may be standing in only one room, but you’re surrounded by thousands of adventures.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bora had mentioned that there was magic on Earth, even if people didn’t notice it because it presented itself in more subtle ways. To her, she supposed the bookstore </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> magical. In a way. Some of the best memories she had from her childhood were from when she took journeys to far off lands. Ironically, when she had opened the book that had transported her, she hadn’t been intending to go on one in the literal sense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gradually, the mood became lighter, and the group began to joke around again once more. At one point, Gahyeon turned to tell Yeojin something, when a flicker of movement caught her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked past the campfire to see Siyeon walking with Minji. At first, she wondered if they were going to bed, but then she saw them walking out of the camp, past the tents on the very edge, and towards the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon moved to get up, trying to do so without alerting everyone else, who were currently fixated on guessing Olivia’s favorite foods. Needless to say, they were going to be occupied for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Choerry asked, looking up at her with round eyes as she started to stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly, she had to work on being stealthier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon lowered her voice. “I have to relieve myself.” She said, the lie easily slipping out of her lips. “I’ll be back in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Choerry said with an understanding nod. “Do you want me to come with? You know, the buddy system and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright.” Gahyeon waved quickly. She couldn’t just tell her the real reason she was slipping away from the group, but she also had to make sure the witch wouldn’t try to follow her. “I’m kind of…embarrassed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Choerry looked like she wanted to argue the subject, but Gahyeon wasn’t budging on her stance, so she eventually gave up and conceded to let her go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon silently thanked her as she walked between the tents, pretending she was on her way out to find a bush far out of camp. Once she was several meters away, she made a wide circle over to Vivi’s oak, keeping it between her and Minji and Siyeon so they wouldn’t see her approaching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she reached the base of the tree, she carefully stepped over the large roots and crouched down at the base, just close enough so she could see them past the trunk of the tree. From her vantage point, they weren’t likely to spot her. Or, at least she hoped they wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she shifted against the tree to get into a more comfortable position, she accidentally kicked a pebble, and it skittered a few feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon held her breath as Siyeon sat up a little and tilted her head to the side, but relaxed when the werewolf began talking with Minji a second later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you heard this from Handong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were sitting on a large, flat rock at the shore of the lake. Siyeon was sitting cross-legged, and Minji had taken off her shoes and dipped her toes in the cool water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t hear it directly from her.” Minji corrected. “Bora filled me in afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And she didn’t want to come see me.” Siyeon said, sniffing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She wanted to have nothing to do with traveling all the way to the eastern mountains</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gahyeon thought to herself. Both Bora and Handong had been quite adamant about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take it personally.” Minji said. “We don’t know if it’s already spread to her kingdom yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. Better than anyone.” Siyeon said with a sigh. “It just would have been nice if she had sent a message or something. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji cast her a sidelong glance. “Once this is all over, we should get together again. All of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon laughed. “That would be something, wouldn’t it. Where would we even go, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could have a picnic under the Tree.” Minji said, giggling. “I mean, it’s a good central location.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence, the only sound coming from the ripples created from Minji’s gently swaying feet in the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Bora was right, anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji looked over at Siyeon, her eyebrows raised expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes we see a figure blot out the moon at night, flying quickly overhead.” She said. “We have scouts that patrol the forest around our village, and sometimes I’ve had a few of them follow the figure. They always lose them at the plains, but the figure is always heading in the same direction: the southern cliffs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re positive this is the dragon descendant we’re looking for?” Minji pressed. “How do you know for sure it’s her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siyeon folded her arms over her chest. “Well they always fly too high for us to catch their scent.” She said, a hint of frustration in her voice. “But it’s the best lead we’ve got. And even if it isn’t her, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know they’re a descendant of the dragons. No one else can fly that fast and that high.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji nodded, slowly. “I guess we’ll just have to hope that this is the person we’re looking for.” She sighed. “You said it—this is our best lead. But honestly, it’s our only lead at the moment, so what else can we do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Siyeon reached out and placed a hand on Minji’s shoulder. “Everything is going to work out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The witch looked up at her. “You think so?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon felt a twinge of sadness in her heart. She had never seen the witch look so fearful, so hopeless. Minji was always so strong and resourceful. But now she just looked like a scared kid along with the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minji, you are the smartest person I know.” Siyeon said, looking her in the eyes. “If anyone can fix this problem, it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji held her gaze, searching her eyes for just a bit longer before eventually nodding and leaning against her friend. Siyeon wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and they sat there like that for several minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sun is going to rise in a few hours.” Siyeon muttered, looking over at the horizon. “We’d better go and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minji grabbed her shoes, and the two of them walked back over to the campsite, eventually disappearing into the tent they were sharing. Gahyeon figured she’d better get back too. No doubt Choerry and the others were starting to wonder where she was and why it was taking her so long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around and came face to face with another person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are we spying on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon nearly jumped three feet in the air, but it was just Vivi. She pressed her hand against her chest, feeling her heart racing several miles a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop doing that.” Gahyeon said, wheezing a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing what?” Vivi asked, quirking her head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, nevermind…” Gahyeon said, her heart finally returning to a normal speed. “But I wasn’t spying on anyone. I was just—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eavesdropping?” Vivi asked, interrupting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon paused. “...Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that the same thing as spying?” Her question was both curiously innocent and rhetorical at the same time, as if she was playing up a front of naivete to call Gahyeon’s B.S.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you got me.” She said, holding her hands up. “I was spying on them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How come?” Vivi asked, this time genuinely curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just—I don’t know.” Gahyeon said. “I guess I was tired of being left out, of feeling like things were being kept from me, so I came to see if they were going to discuss the plans for our journey, and I was right. I just wish they would include me in their conversations, you know? I’m sick of…of being some sort of dead weight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they think that?” Vivi asked, nodding in the direction where Siyeon and Minji had returned to camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon shrugged. “Probably.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do they think that?” Vivi asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Gahyeon said, starting to get a little frustrated. “Because I just am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi frowned, but Gahyeon didn’t have time for this. Any second now, the others would probably come looking for her to make sure she was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” She said, backing away from the tree. “I’m sorry I eavesdropped on them. It was an invasion of privacy, and I won’t do it again. But I should really get back to camp now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon turned around and started to walk away, feeling so much worse than she had mere minutes ago. Maybe she should have just stayed with her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think…” Vivi’s soft voice floated over to her, “If you don’t want them to see you as such a burden, then maybe you should give them a reason not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon slowed her steps until she had halted completely in her tracks. When she turned around to look back at the tree nymph, all she saw was the bark of the oak and a few leaves fluttering in the wind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned to the fire, no one questioned her absence, and she was grateful for that, even if Choerry and Yeojin looked like they really wanted to ask her where the heck she’d been. But Gahyeon made it evident that she wasn’t in the mood to talk at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About half an hour later, the group decided to call it a night anyways, and retreated to their respective tents. Gahyeon was the last to leave the fire, watching the embers slowly fizzle out as Vivi’s words repeated in her head like a drying machine set to tumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow.” Choerry said as she and Yeojin ducked under the flaps of the tent they were sharing. Gahyeon smiled in acknowledgement, but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, she crawled inside the tent she was sharing—one that was slightly bigger, to accommodate four people rather than two. She settled down next to Olivia, unsure if the werewolf was already asleep or not. A few seconds later, though, it became apparent that she was not, as she turned to face Gahyeon, her silver eyes glinting in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Gahyeon.” Olivia whispered, so quietly it was almost indiscernible. Then she did something even more surprising: she patted Gahyeon’s arm twice, before closing her eyes and turning her head back to face the roof of the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gahyeon immediately felt hot tears prick the back of her eyes, threatening to surge forward. She didn’t deserve her kindness, or any of theirs, for that matter. Well, at least not until she had earned it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vivi was right. The only way to show that she was truly capable, was by proving her worth. She decided to start by keeping her word to save the inhabitants of Namuseol. And if that meant that she had to put aside her desire to leave, then so be it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Olivia.” She whispered, before closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The road ahead of her was going to be hard, but she found comfort in the fact that she wouldn’t be traveling it alone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>vivi's advice is a little harsh in retrospect, but gahyeon honestly needs to hear it</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me for irregular updates:</p><p>insta - @ace.aesthetics<br/>twitter - @kitkat_tat<br/>tumblr - @kitkat-tat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>